Supernatural Saints and Sinners
by Pixie photos
Summary: The MacManus brothers didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they saved her from being beaten up in an alleyway. They didn't know who her brothers were, and now, they've found themselves in a whole new kind of 'supernatural' ball game. OC/Connor maybe OC/Murphy later too
1. Fire engine Red

Authors note: So, because I've had to take the Norman and Sean stories down, I've decided I'm going to put up my Boondock Saints one instead. If anyone want me to put the others back up and finish my Good Charlotte one on another site, let me know & let me know what sites are good =P and I'll put them back up xxx

enjoy! Please remember to review!

Light & love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 1 **

"Connor! Come on! We're gonna be feckin' late!" Murphy exclaimed as he stood in the almost entirely shattered doorway of their 'apartment'. The place looked like a condemned building would, the walls were literally falling apart, the apartment consisted of two rooms, one long one with the 'beds' at one end and the shower at the other end. The other room was the kitchen and a small area with a couch and a coffee table for eating. It was a good thing the boys were as close as they were otherwise their living situations would have gotten extremely problematic, extremely fast.

"Calm ya feckin' ass down," Connor shouted back, pulling his jacket on as he wandered around the corner from the boys bedroom, though the two mattresses on the floor could barely be considered 'beds'.

"C'mon then!" Connor smirked as he walked passed his brother, playfully slapping him across the back of the head as he skipped passed.

"Ya f..." Murphy rubbed the back of his head before charging out the door after his brother, slamming the front door to their apartment as he bolted down the stairs, following Connor's mischievous laugh all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Put me down!" screeched the young girl as a broad, drunk man carried her over his shoulder, out into the back alley of the pub they had just been in.

"Now, now, da'lin, ain't no need t'be gettin' all exci'ed jus' yet," he cackled, his voice was laced with the slurred babble of a drunkard.

"Let me go you fowl mouthed, disgusting, pig!" she screamed again, thrashing around with all of her force. She kicked her legs back and forth angrily, one finally connecting with the man's nether region causing him to growl loudly in pain as he stumbled forwards.

"Y'little bitch!" he spat as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her as hard as he could against the sullied, brick wall with a sickening crack.

"You fucking asshole," she grumbled as she fell to the floor, her back and head aching as she staggered to find her footing.

"You're a nasty little fuckin' slag and y'should be treated like one!" the man roared, his breath vile with the smell of cigarettes and beer.

"I ain't no fucking slag, you two bit piece of scum!" she hissed back at him as she leaned against the wall painfully, her brain pounding against her skull as she tried to focus.

"Y'fuckin' are! Look at the way y'dressed an everythin', y'ain't any better than a fuckin' whore!" he growled throwing his fist straight towards her petite face, connecting with it instantly and causing her to squeal in pain as she brought her hands to the throbbing spot on her eye. She hadn't thought she was dressed like a hooker, with the dark blue jeans, biker boots, white tank top that showed off her tattoos and a long red leather jacket, she had thought she looked _nothing_ like a street worker.

The drunk man staggered backwards a little, his black shirt sodden with beer, vomit and god only knew what else. His eyes were blazing red from the alcohol that his body was rapidly trying to deal with, he stepped to the side, vomiting disgusting green liquid into the alley way as she turned away on disgust trying to choke back the sharp metallic taste of blood in her throat.

"C'mon love, I'll be quick," he stumbled towards her, reaching for her with his black stains fingers.

"Don't fucking touch me," she spat, slapping his hand away easily as she wiped a bit of blood from her lip with her free hand.

"That's it," he charged forwards, his fist connecting with the side of her head again, the exact same spot as last time. She let out a screech as she felt her cheek bone split underneath the force of his fist.

"Ya little fucking slut, y'gonna get it," he lunged forwards again, his boot connecting with her knee this time, forcing her down onto the concrete with a horrible thud. She groaned in agony as another fierce kick smashed into her chest, forcing her backwards against the bricks.

"Ready gal? I promise I won't hurt ya," he coughed, a sickening smile spreading across his lips as he fumbled with the zipper on his pants.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you old man," Murphy's heavy Irish accent cut through the silence, forcing the drunk to stop what he was doing and turn around to face the man behind him.

"Get out o'here ya dirty fuckin' mick," the man spat angrily as he faced Murphy, swaying slightly where he stood.

"Now, now, that isn't very nice is it?" Connor appeared next to his brother, the click of his gun stopping the man from making any more comments.

"We'll be takin' the lass with us," Connor said sternly, his eyes never once leaving the hazy, bloodshot ones in front of him.

"Y'wont get much ou' of 'er. Little slut wouldn' even give it t'me," the man spat. Connor and Murphy exchanged a look.

"Good thing we ain't lookin' for anythin' then aye?" Connor replied with a smirk as he exchanged a slight nod with Murphy before swiftly jamming the end of his gun into the side of the mans head, dropping him to the floor immediately.

"Sleep tight," Murph said with a smirk as he stepped over the man in front of him and walked over to the girls sitting with her back against the brick wall, cradling a bleeding head wound sourly.

"Hey Miss, y'okay?" Murph asked as he knelt down in front of the girl, Connor coming to stand behind him a few feet away.

"Thank you guys, so much," she said softly, her eyes darting back and forth between the two boys slowly.

"What's y'name lass?" Connor asked politely, his gun now safely tucked away in the inside pocket of his black, knee length jacket.

"I'm Lexi," she said with a forced smile, regretting it almost instantly as she felt the fracture in her cheek begin to throb.

"I'm Connor, this little one here is me brother Murphy," Connor nodded in the direction of his brother and smiled at her.

"I can't thank you both enough, truly," she repeated, smiling at both of the boys as she slowly pushed herself up into a standing position, her back still leaning against the wall for support.

"Have y'got some place to go, get y'self looked at?" Murphy asked, his hand extended out to grab her elbow as she staggered a little. Lexi took a second to really look at the two in front of her. Murphy was your stereotypical tall, dark and handsome, his piercing, ocean blue eyes looked like he could see into the depths of your very soul but at the same time, hide everything from his own past flawlessly. Connor was almost the exact opposite, with sandy brown hair, it was easy to see he was fit, his body lithe and muscular even underneath the layers of clothing. Lexi found herself getting a little caught in his hazy, emerald green eyes, there was a mysteriousness there that she couldn't seem to get passed, it was intriguing and oddly sexy all at the same time. These two Irish boys had definitely been blessed, just in more ways than she had originally thought.

"I haven't been in town long, I've been staying at a hotel up the road, I'll be fine, it's just a black eye after all," she said with a tender smile as she straightened up and tried to forget the dull throbbing ache that was beginning to absorb the entire side of her face.

There was something about Lexi, Connor found himself oddly interested with her, and he knew his brother was feeling the same way. Maybe it was the messy, curly, fire engine red, hair that hung around her waist, maybe it was the way her golden brown eyes seemed to glimmer in the street lights, or maybe it was just the fact that she was fit and looked incredibly sexy in the long red leather jacket and white tank top that showed off the perfect curves of her body. Whatever it was, Connor did _not _want her to walk away from them right now.

"D'ya want to come up to our appartment? We have some bandages and some cleaning stuff, we can make sure that this guy hasn't done any serious damage?" as soon as Connor had said it, he immediately regretted it, knowing that it must have sounded completely wrong.

"I don't, I don't mean it to sound like it's some sort of creepy fuckin' killin' thing or something. I mean, we aint gonna kill ya or anything, and ah feck! I'm sorry, I don't, uh, I don't," Murphy watched as his brother got more and more flustered as he spoke. He narrowed his eyebrows and suppressed a laugh, he hadn't seen his brother this awkward since his first girlfriend.

"What me dear brother is _trying _to say, and failing badly at," Murphy gave Lexi a smile, which she returned with a light laugh, "is that we can look after you if you'd like, or at very least, we can walk you to y'hotel room, make sure no one else tries anythin'."

"I'm pretty sure my cheekbone is fractured, and..." Lexi looked from one of the boys to the other, "I'd really, really appreciate it if you could maybe help me out, stop some of this bleeding," she touched her fingertip gingerly to the trickle of blood sliding down her face.

"Sure, c'mon, we're just up the road," Murphy smiled at the girl in front of him, offering her his arm as she straightened herself up. Lexi took a step forwards and almost instantly felt her knee buckle underneath her, a searing pain shooting up her leg as she fell forwards.

"Woah, woah, y're okay," Connor instantly jumped forwards grabbing Lexi's other arm as Murphy held onto her other arm stopping her from falling.

"Let's get y'looked at," the boys exchanged a look behind her back and nodded to each other.

"We're gonna take y'to a friend of ours, his name is Doc, he ain't much t'look at but he's a good man, he can help y'out," Murphy said ducking his head a little to look at Lexi. She nodded slightly and, letting the boys hold her up, began walking slowly down the street the boys leading her gently as she hobbled along.


	2. What do you hunt?

Authors note: thanks for the follows guys, and thanks for reading!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 2**

"Dean!" Sam had his back to the small, metre high wall as his brother came diving over the side into the sand just as another onslaught of flames came licking over the top of them.

"Hey there little bro," he said puffing a little, a wound on his forehead gushing blood as he shuffled backwards until his back was against the wall too.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sam asked peeping over the wall momentarily before ducking back down just as flames exploded above him.

"It's pissed off, that's what it is," Dean said with a quick smile before looking down at the ancient symbol at his feet that they had scribbled into the sand before they started this particular hunt.

"This stuff seems to be working though," he said pointing between his feet at the symbol.

"Dad's journal did say it may help," Sam replied with a shrug. Dean was about to respond when his mobile began to ring, a muffled tone from his pocket. The boys exchanged a look before Dean slid the phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Yellow?" he said covering his head with his free hand as another searing hot burst of flames exploded above them.

"Dean?" Lexi's voice was soft on the other end of the line.

"Lexi?" he exclaimed, his face falling a little as he turned to Sam and pointed at the phone mouthing her name before looking back at the dirt covered ground in front of him.

"Dean, I'm in Boston," her voice seemed to fall at the end of the sentence.

"Boston?" Dean narrowed his eyebrows and stared at the trees in front of him, barely even flinching when a piercing, gut wrench screech erupted from the eight foot neanderthal looking spirit behind them. Sam looked over at his brother inquisitively as a long silence followed on the other end of the phone.

"What're you two doing?" came Lexi's stern and unimpressed voice.

"Nothing, we aren't doing anything, why are you in Boston?" Dean asked with a slightly patronizing tone to his voice.

"I'm working with Dad," she said simply. Dean dropped the phone away from his face and stared straight ahead of him at the empty space.

Lexi hung up the phone and sighed a little, resting her head back against the wall. Her legs were crossed and she was sitting on the Doc's bench as her free hand held a bag of ice to the side of her face.

"How's that f,f,feeling? Fuck! Ass!" the Doc asked coming over to where she was sitting on the end of the bar. He slowly pulled the ice pack away from her head and checked the rapidly appearing bruise. He was a short old fella with white grey hair and the biggest pair of glasses Lexi had ever seen. She liked him. She liked how friendly he was, even with the Tourette's, it made him a little more interesting.

"It feels much better, thanks Doc," she gave him a smile as he pressed the ice pack back to her head again, letting her take it before wandering back down to the other end of the bar and pouring another drink for the boys. Lexi rested her head back against the wall, pulling her legs up underneath her before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Hey, y'okay there little one?" Lexi's eyes flew open as Connor appeared at the end of the bar, a brownish gold liquid in his glass as he leaned against the wooden bench top.

"Doing just peachy, thanks," she said with a forced smile.

"He clocked y'one pretty good there," Connor said, gulping down the last of his drink before walking over to where she was sitting on the bar and examining her forehead a little. Lexi couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped her lips when he was looking her over.

"What're y'laughin' at?" he asked stepping back with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she waved her hand a little and reached down to grab the glass of water she had been drinking out of from behind the bar.

"C'mon, what is it?" Connor pressed a little, a smile breaking over his handsome face.

"It's nothing, I've just had much worse than this, trust me," she said with a soft sigh as she took a mouthful of water and leaned her head back against the wall again.

"Where the hell are we going Dean?" Sam was sitting in the passengers seat, his arm hanging out the window casually as the wind blew through the car and messed his hair up.

"Boston," Dean said simply.

"Why Boston? I mean, I know Lexi is there but, why are we going? She hasn't been with us for over six months Dean, she didn't want us to be around," Sam rested his head back, falling back against the seat and sighed quietly, remembering the last conversation that the three of them had had six months prior.

"Our baby sister is in _Boston_ Sam," Dean clutched the steering wheel a little tighter and glared at the road.

"So what?" Sam pulled his head back up and looked at his brother.

"She followed Dad to Boston Sam, she's there for a reason," his voice was harsh and direct as he looked over at his brother briefly before focusing back on the road.

"Okay, okay, but she isn't going to take this well," Sam sighed watching the road in front of them disappearing off into the distance. It was going to be a long drive.

"Eaaaargh!" Lexi shook her head dramatically as she downed the last mouthful of her drink and slid off of the bar stood she was sitting on, Connor and Murph on either side of her, their faces contorted into equally disgusted expressions.

"I'm going home," she said finally with a smile. Her eye had finally began to bruise, a deep, sickening blueish purple colour and was throbbing like crazy, it appeared to be an all out battle between her ribs and her eye to see which one could be more painful.

"No way in feckin' hell are y'goin' back t'that shite hole of a hotel y'been stayin' at," Murphy slurred from his seat, pointing his finger lazily at her as she pulled her jacket on.

"For starters, you got no idea where I've been staying and second of all, I'm not one for taking orders from guys I've just met," she flashed the boys a beaming smile, hiding the fact that it hurt her head to do so before turning on her heel and heading out of the bar.

As soon as she stepped outside the bitter night air assaulted her, Lexi wrapped her jacket tighter around her body as she headed down the alleyway. She didn't have a place to stay, she hadn't had a hotel room or anything, she had barely been in Boston a few hours when she met the boys, in all reality she hadn't intended on staying for much longer than she needed. She hadn't lied when she said she had followed their Dad to Boston, that was exactly what she had done and that was exactly why she was going back to the other pub where she had met the boys earlier that night.

"Hey!" Lexi turned around to see Connor running towards her, frantically pulling on a jacket as he got closer.

"Hey yourself," she said with a smile, "what's up?"

"Y'don't have a hotel room do ya?" his green eyes seemed to twinkle a little in the yellow street lights.

"What?" Lexi's heart began beating a little harder.

"It's just, the more I thought about it the more it sorta made sense, y'know? I don't think y'have anywhere t'go, y'were lyin' to us weren't ya?" he stuffed his hands into his pockets and shifted from one foot to another. There was something strange about the entire situation that was unfolding before her, Lexi felt uneasy and yet for some reason, she felt like she could trust him.

"Y'right, I don't have a place to stay," she said with a halfhearted shrug as she glanced around the street.

"Stay with Doc, he's got a spare room that's heated and has a clean bed and a shower..." Connor seemed to trail off a little his eyes narrowing as he stared at the bright red strand of hair that was covering her dark brown eyes. There was something almost troubling about her expression, it didn't seem to add up, almost like there was something she was hiding.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" she asked, her eyes going a deeper, darker shade of brown. Connor was watching her a little too closely, it made her uneasy and she didn't like that.

"If y're travellin' through here though, where's all y'stuff?" he asked folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed a little as she looked up at him and held his gaze.

"I left it with my Dad," she lied.

"Is that right," he replied cocking his eyebrow skeptically.

"Sure is," she replied looking down at her scuffed black boots then back up at him. Her stuff was stashed in the warehouse where she was supposed to be going later that night, where she was meant to be seeing her Dad, so it wasn't completely a lie.

"And where's ya Da then?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"He's working, he doesn't finish until three tonight and then I'll be meeting him," she replied easily. He never asked _what _her Dad was doing.

"What's he do f'work?" Connor said glancing around the abandoned alleyway.

"He... Hunts," she replied slowly, the hairs on the back her of neck were suddenly standing on edge, something felt wrong in that dark little back alley.

"What's he hunt?" Connor wasn't going to let this one drop and she knew it.

"Anything, everything, he's a bit of a freelance hunter, if people have a problem with something he'll take care of it for them," she said her body going tense suddenly. Connor must have felt it too because his own body seemed to stand to attention at that moment. The two of them stared at each other for a long while, neither of them seemed to really be concentrating on the other though, they were both listening, though what they were listening for were extremely different things.

Lexi opened her mouth to say something but before she got a chance the lights above the two of them seemed to flicker on and off.

"Tha's weird," Connor said looking up at the flickering yellow light above them. Lexi narrowed her eyebrows, her eyes trailing passed where Connor was standing to the long, looking dark alley in front of her. She was so caught up and concentrating so intensely at the alley that when Murphy came bursting out of the pub door with an echoing bang she nearly jumped clean out of her skin.

"Scared ya did I lass?" he chuckled, doing up his coat and shoving a cigarette in his mouth as he came to join them.

"Hardly," she said with a smile, "it takes more than a little noise in the night to scare me."

"What about a little _chill _in the night," came the bone chilling whisper in her ear. Lexi spun around instantly, her eyes wide as she searched the empty space in front of her, her heart beating frantically. She hated these games.

"Wha's the matter with ya?" Murph asked with a strange expression on his face as she turned back around to look at the two boys in front of her.

"You both need to go back into the pub and stay there," she said, trying desperately not to let the tremor come through in her voice.

"Wha y'on about?" Connor asked narrowing his eyebrows and staring at her, "wha's the matter with ya?"

"Which should I start with? The pretty little blue eyed boy? Or the other one?" Lexi's eyes went wide, her body shivering with the voice that was inside of her head. She swallowed hard and stared at the boys as an eerily iridescent figure of a tall man appeared behind them. His eyes were pitch black, nothing but holes inside of his head, his skin was withered, battered and a deathly grey colour, an open wound gaped on his cheek and his hair was matted with caked blood and god only knew what else. His clothes were oddly well kept, he wore black denim pants and a plain black shirt with a white tie. He didn't speak, he seemed to communicate through thoughts with Lexi, she had only ever encountered something like this once before in her time and she was only a child.

"Hey! Lexi, wha's gotten into ya?" Murphy was waving his hand in front of her face though she seemed to be staring straight through him. He exchanged a look with his twin before shrugging a little and letting his hand drop back to his side.

"I think _this _one seems to be a little more... Interesting, don't you... Alexis?" came the same eery voice inside her head.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered.

"Y've just been talkin' to us the whole night girl, if we didn't know y'name by now then there'd be a problem," Murphy laughed. Connor on the other hand didn't seem to be finding the humour in the whole incident.

"I know more about you than even you do, little hunter girl," Lexi started breathing heavier, her eyes going even wider as she watched the figure gliding effortlessly behind the two boys.

"So, tell me then child, which one do you want to go first?" the man hovered in between the two boys his head nodding to each of them as a sickeningly twisted smile crossed his features, bearing his yellow and blood soaked teeth at her.

She was about to make a move when suddenly the two boys seemed to be staring straight passed her, their bodies tense as they both glared at something behind Lexi.

"Lexi get down!" Connor moved to grab the girl in front of him as he and Murph both simultaneously pulled their guns out and aimed them over each of her shoulders. Without thinking Lexi turned around to see a large, dark figure standing behind her.

"Dad!" she squealed, relief flooding through her body.

"Alexis, get down," he said simply as he raised a sawn off shot gun and aimed it at the two boys.

"Put the gun down!" Connor yelled angrily.

"Connor! Get down!" Lexi screeched at him, her hand grabbing at his jacket as she bent down. Everything that happened from there happened in a flash. Lexi's father shot a single round just as Lexi managed to throw herself at both of the boys, forcing them to the ground with a loud thud. Salt sprayed over the three of them as Lexi's Dad reloaded the gun he had in his hand.

"Alexis, mirrors, we need mirrors!" she was on her feet and running towards the pub almost instantly, not waiting for a second longer as she charged towards the heavy door of the warm pub beyond. She barely managed to make it to the door before she heard her father scream her name from behind her. In the same second the deathly grey hand of the reaper was extended towards her, a menacing smile on his putrid lips as he gripped her throat. Lexi stopped instantly, her throat beginning to close as she gripped at the nonexistent hand frantically trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Wha the hell is goin' on?" she heard Connor exclaim wildly from somewhere behind her. Lexi desperately tried to suck in another breath though the little air she could manage to gasp in was barely enough to even tickle the back of her throat.

"Alexis!" she could hear her father frantically trying to find some sort of way of getting her out of the death grip that she found herself struggling through at that moment.

"I need a mirror!" he shouted to the boys.

"Wha?" came the reply.

"A fucking mirror you arrogant little shit!" her father hissed. There was a flash of movement somewhere beside Lexi though all she could see were the pitch black pits for eyes that the man in front of her had. She desperately tried to stay standing for as long a possible though after a few moments her knees gave way beneath her and she dropped to the freezing cold tarmac beneath her, her hand still try to grasp the mans arm in vain. Another shot was fired somewhere behind her, though all she felt this time around was the cool sting of the salt as it slammed into her neck and shoulders.

"Dad," she rasped quietly, her eyes beginning to get a pale blue film over the top as they rolled back into her head and she desperately tried to trickle air into her rapidly constricting lungs.

"Here!" Murphy came bolting back out from the pub a small handheld mirror in his outstretched hand.

"Hey! Jackass!" he grabbed the mirror off of Murphy and, brandishing it in front of him like a weapon, began walking towards his daughter kneeling on the ground. He paused for a second, waiting for the reaper to look at him before holding up the mirror in front of him.

"Leave my girl alone," he growled firing another shot at the man just as he turned to face the mirror. There was a piercing screeching sound and Lexi fell backwards to the concrete floor just as a huge gust of wind that made even the twins wrap their coats around them tighter errupted down the alleyway before everything plunged into a deathly, still, silence, the street lamp flooding the alleyway once more with a warm yellow light.

"Alexis!" her Dad held the mirror above his head, throwing it onto the floor and shattering it into a thousand pieces before running over to where his daughter was lying on the floor.

"Wha in the hell was that?" Connor asked angrily as he stared down at the shattered glass on the floor before looking up at his brother.

"Alexis, sweetheart?" her Dad was kneeling next to her slowly stroking the bright red hair out of her eyes as she gasped painfully for air.

"Hey old man," she turned her head to look up at the pair of pale blue eyes looking down at her, "what took you so long?"

"Sorry baby, I was working," he replied with a soft chuckle as he helped her slowly sit up.

"Excuse us! Could someone please explain what the fuck just happened out here?" Murphy exclaimed angrily as he charged towards the two sitting on the cold concrete in front of him.

"You're telling me you didn't _see _any of that?" Lexi rasped out, going into a fit of coughing almost instantly.

"We saw y'go down and look like y'were strugglin' or somethin' then y'r old man held up that mirror then there was the wind and now here we are, you lookin' like y'just been choked or somethin' and him lookin' like he's just seen the devil," Connor replied as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed a little.

"My name is John Winchester," he stood up and held his hand out to the boys, they exchanged a quick glance before shrugging a little and shaking his hand politely.

"I'm Connor and this is my brother Murphy," he nodded towards his brother who nodded a little as he shoved another cigarette into his mouth.

"Lexi said y're a hunter? What is it exactly that y'hunt anyways?" Murphy asked as he clicked his lighter shut. John paused a little, sucking in a deep breath as he looked down at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor then back up at the boys. Lexi staggered to her feet slowly, John helping her as she steadied herself against his shoulder.

"I hunt, uh," he looked down at his daughter who simply returned his gaze and shrugged a little, a bright red rope burn style mark beginning to appear around her throat. The boys watched him expectantly as he seemed to have some sort of internal struggle.

"Tell them Dad," she whispered hoarsely beside him. He took a deep breath and bit his lip for a moment before examining them closely, he seemed to weigh up each of the boys in front of him, there was something more to these two and he knew that Lexi could feel it too, that was why she was so willing to trust them with what they really did for a living. He sighed one final time then, straightening up a little, he looked both boys dead in the eye and said, very simply.

"I'm a demon hunter."


	3. Reunion

Authors note: thanks to all who reviewed and have followed this story special mention to sillypants324 for the hilarious comment on twitter that made my day =)

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 3**

"Demons?" Connor had his back against the wall as he sat on the kitchen bench, one leg dangling over the side with the other crossed underneath him.

"Like, feckin' angels and demons? Like good vs evil and all that?" Murphy asked taking a drink from his glass before swirling the half full glass around in small circles.

"Kind of," John replied with a slight edge to his voice. They had never really defined their work as being divine or anything even remotely close to religious, the thought of good vs evil was always a concept they tried to stay away from as much as possible.

"We don't really think of it like that," Lexi said softly, her hands clasped together tightly as she sat on the floor with her knees pulled up against her chest. Connor watched her closely for a few moments, the red rope-like burn around her neck had really flared up in the time it took them to walk back to the boys apartment from the alleyway. He slid off of the counter, grabbed a small ice pack out of the freezer then, wrapping it in a hand towel, he slowly walked it over to where she was sitting.

"Here, might help with the whole uh, burn thing," he said kneeling down next to her and pointing to his neck to indicate what he was talking about.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking the ice pack from him gratefully and placing it to her neck, the cool sensation rippling through her entire body as she held the pack gingerly in her hand.

"How's it feelin'?" he asked looking her up and down carefully as she moved the ice pack around her neck lightly.

"It hurts like hell," she replied hoarsely.

"Y'voice is still all messed up," he said with a sad smile on his face.

"That's what tends to happen when someone strangles you to within inches of your life," Connor turned around to see John leaning over his chair looking intently at the two of them sitting on the floor. Connor swallowed hard and instantly pushed himself up into a standing position, stepping back from her and nodding a little at John before hurrying back to his original sear. Murphy couldn't help the smile that took over his lips as he looked down into his drink, he enjoyed seeing his brother feel out of place and off guard, even more because for the first time in years it was because of a pretty young girls father.

"She said she was in Boston... _with_ Dad," Dean said angrily as the heavy black car chugged down the street slowly.

"Boston is a big place Dean, they could be anywhere," Sam said dejectedly as they slowly moved through the street. It was early morning and the sun was barely starting to shine through on the town, neither of the boys had slept, they had been too hell bent on getting to Boston to worry about sleeping.

"Instinct, you have that 'shining' type of shit going on, tap into it, find out where they are," Dean said giving his brother a strange sideways looks.

"I'm not a telepath Dean, I have the occasional dream that turns out to be a reality, that's it," Sam replied rolling his eyes as he leaned his chin against his hand.

"I have an idea..." Dean turned to Sam and smiled.

"Oh this better be good," Sam said giving his brother a stern look. Dean simply smiled, grabbed his phone off of the dashboard and shoved it into his younger brothers hand.

"How about we just _call_ her."

Lexi was still sitting on the ground, this time with her legs straight out in front of her, a cardboard Chinese box resting in her lap as she gingerly took a mouthful of noodles.

"How's it going kiddo?" John came to sit next to his daughter as he shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"It hurts to eat," she looked up at him with a smile, "though it's definitely not the worst I've ever had."

"You're telling me," he said with a smile as he nudged her softly.

"You get the car?" she asked painfully after he had finished his bite.

"It's sitting out front," he replied with a nod. She nodded slowly and looked up as the twins returned from their trip to the shopping centre.

"We got supplies!" Murphy said with a smile as he held up a bag in front of him triumphantly, Connor followed him in a little sheepishly and put the other two plastic bags he had onto the table and smiled down at Lexi.

"Here, I uh, I asked the lass at the counter what would help with a sore throat and she said that this stuff is apparently meant to be really good," he handed her a small bottle of liquid and gave her a quick smile before looking away.

"Y're meant to take like a spoonful of the stuff e'ery few hours," he went to straighten up but was stopped when she gently rested her hand on his knee and gave him a smile that made his heart catch in the back of his throat and his mind turn into complete mush.

"Thank you," she croaked painfully. Lexi liked Connor, he reminded her a little bit of Sam, though in some ways she wasn't entirely sure that was a great thing. At least he didn't remind her of Dean, then things would get really odd.

"She's not answering her phone," Sam said angrily as he threw the phone onto the seat and glared out of the window.

"So, we do what we do best, we search every single square inch of this town until we find the..." he cut himself short as he stare out of the window of the car.

"Until we find what?" Sam asked, he barely had a chance to react when Dean slammed his foot onto the break, causing the car to lurch forwards and slid to a stop.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam said angrily as he adjusted himself in the chair more aggressively than was really needed.

"Look," Dean nodded towards the old multi story building across the road from them.

"Look at what De..." Sam trailed off as he turned to look out of the window.

"Isn't that?" he squinted slightly before letting his mouth fall open as he turned to look at Dean.

"Dad's truck," Dean nodded once, "yep."

"They have to be near here then right?"

"Well, here's hoping little brother, here's hoping."

"So you boys think that there's some sort of divine intervention, like a, a, a sign or something from," John ran his hand through his hair, exchanging a skeptical look with his daughter before finishing, "from God?"

"I guess so," Murphy said slowly as he shrugged a little at Connor who simply sat staring at the steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand. They were all sitting in the main room around the coffee table talking calmly and somewhat more quietly than normal about their different professions.

"It wasn't like God came down and spoke to us or something, we just sort of get given this stuff and we just kind of, take care of it," Connor shrugged easily, even though he knew that what he as saying sounded a little crazy, the past twenty four hours had been anything less than normal. There was a strangely comfortable silence that fell over the four of them as they sat there staring into their cups. Lexi was the first one to make any movement, narrowing her eyebrows she looked over at her Dad, he had heard the footsteps coming up the stair well too. Neither of them could explain why, but it made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end a little. Connor and Murph both exchanged a confused look with one another before turning back to face the two guests in front of them.

Connor went to speak but was cut off by three loud bangs at the front door. Everyone seemed to sit completely still, almost as if they were waiting for something else to happen. Lexi looked up at her Dad and swallowed hard, her throat burning slightly less since she had taken a spoonful of the medication Connor had brought her. There was another loud bang at the door, this time a little more frantic. Murphy and Connor exchanged a quick glance before Murphy nodded and headed over to the door, slowly placing his hand on the handle and pulling the door open.

"Who're you?" Murphy asked after a long pause. Lexi almost choked on the mouthful of coffee she had taken and John looked like he was about to flip the table over in anger.

"We're his sons," Dean said simply as he nodded and glared at the two sitting at the coffee table in front of them. Murphy looked over his shoulder at the father and daughter sitting in his apartment, Connor looking at the two across from him as well as an awkward and completely uninviting silence fell over everyone.

"Well, I guess it's best if you come in then isn't it?" Murph said stepping aside so the two boys could enter the apartment freely. Dean sulked passed Murphy first throwing his bags by the door as he headed over to the table.

"Thanks," Sam said with an apologetic look on his face as he slipped passed and into the apartment. Murph watched the boys as they came to a stand still in the middle of the apartment before shutting the door and turning to face the awkward family reunion that was taking place in front of him.

"Hey boys," John said standing up and heading over to the two boys, watching them cautiously as he moved. There was a long pause before Dean finally dropped the facade and almost bowled his Dad over as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Sam and Lexi stood on either side of their family and watched quietly as they hugged and made sure the other one was healthy and okay.

"Sam," John nodded at his youngest son and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Dad," Sam said softly, his hand still clasping his bag tightly on his shoulder.

Murphy and Connor exchanged a look before announcing they were going down to the pub to check on Doc and that the family was welcome to join them if they wanted otherwise their shower was free for use. Neither of the twins were worried about the Winchester's stealing anything from them, mostly because anything they had worth stealing was either in their car or in their jackets which almost never left their backs. As soon as they had grabbed their smokes, wallets and keys and had exited the room Dean tuned to face Lexi, his face sullen and filled with fury. She had been waiting for this, she knew he would be pissed especially considering that the way she had left was a great deal less friendly than she had imagined.

"What happened to your neck?" he said simply as he looked his little sister up and down.

"Reaper," she said hoarsely, standing up and walking around to the other side of the table hesitantly. Sam and John were still staring at each other expectantly, Lexi focused her attention passed Dean and on to the reunion happening behind them.

"Where we're you Dad?" Sam asked softly, a painfully obvious quaver in his voice as he spoke.

"I've been hunting Sam, I've been working to keep you kids safe,"

"By taking our baby sister! By not being in contact with us for months on end? Dad we didn't know if you were dead or anything, why didn't you just tell us where you were?" Sam exclaimed loudly as he dropped his bag onto the floor by his feet and stared at his Dad angrily. Dean turned around and watched as the two stood face to face giving each other the most intensely threatening looks they could muster.

"Sam, I'm sorry about what happened to Jess, I am, but I nearly found the thing that did this to your Mom and your girlfriend," John was watching his son intently, his eyes never once moving from the piercing blue ones staring back at him.

"Why, why did you take Lexi Dad? Why didn't you let her talk to us?" Sam asked after a long pause.

"Please Sam, can we not fight, not right now, please, I'm sorry," Sam seemed to falter at the sound of his father apologising. It took him a few seconds to completely pull his guard down before he stepped forwards and hugged his father tightly, John wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him, only slightly aware of the tears that were clouding his and Sam's visions.

Dean turned back around to face Lexi and folded his arms across his chest, raising his eyebrow at her expectantly.

"And you?" he said gruffly.

"Oh please, we aren't doing no chick flick reunion crap," she said rolling her eyes and playing with the cup on the table, not looking up at her brother.

"This ain't no chick flick reunion Lex! This is our _lives,_ you up and left! You can't just walk out and then pretend that nothing happened!" Dean's voice was well and truly louder than it needed to be. Lexi looked up from the cup she was playing with, her hand stopping on the rim and her eyebrows narrowed in anger and annoyance.

"Oh don't you _dare _talk to me about pretending nothing happened! You're pretty much the king of pretending and hiding your damned feelings!" she spat back, her voice only a fraction softer than his. He stepped towards her angrily, his face twisted into a surly look of annoyance.

"You want to know why I'm so closed off?" he hissed.

"Sure, go ahead, tell me, this should be fucking fabulous," she replied folding her arms and glowering up at him expectantly. He seemed to falter almost instantly, his bright hazel eyes boring into her own deep, golden doe eyes.

"I'm waiting big brother," the venom in her words made Sam and John both stop their conversation and turn to face their two family members standing across from them.

"Because of this shit, okay, I, I don't want to admit to this because you always seem to be the one that kicks me when I'm down!" he said after an extremely long pause.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Lexi barked back angrily, Dean ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at the other two men behind him.

"Just tell her Dean,"Sam said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the strange reunion happening In front of him.

"Yeah, Dean, tell me," Lexi said cocking her eyebrow expectantly. Dean took a deep shuddering breath before looking his sister straight in the eye and speaking,

"I missed you okay, any time I seem to let my guard down around you, you either disappear or go and try and get yourself killed," he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other before biting his lip a little and glancing down at his feet.

"I miss you Lexi, and, I was petrified that you wouldn't be coming back this time," without so much as another word he stepped forwards and pulled his sister into a massive bear hug, his arms wrapping around her easily as she hugged him back.

"I can't lose you Lex, you're too important," he said softly as he closed his eyes, letting the relief flood through him for the first time since he had heard from her yesterday. Lexi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, cold tears welling in her eyes as she hugged her brother tightly.

"I missed you too, Dean."


	4. ESPN

Authors note: thanks to all that have added this to their favourites and have been reading. Special thanks to Oyaji Murakami and akiba for reviewing and making me smile =)

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 4**

Lexi, John and the boys had decided to stay the night in the twins apartment. They hadn't had the chance to book a hotel and didn't have anywhere better to sleep, besides of which the twins were still bubbling with questions about the whole devil hunting thing. John, Murphy and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly about the demons they had fought and the encounters they had had with different people and religious icons. Lexi was curled up on the couch fast asleep while Dean sat on the other couch listening to the conversation and watching his little sister intently. He would never had admitted it to anyone but Lexi was the one person in this world that could completely destroy him in one single word, he had always felt responsible for both her and Sam, especially after what had happened to their mother when they were only small. Sam had felt the same responsibility for Lexi as Dean had felt for both him and their sister.

It didn't take long before everyone had decided to head to bed. The boys slept in their bedroom while Sam and Lexi slept on the couches and Dean and John slept on the floor, or at very least that was where they were going to sleep though both of them found themselves sitting up staring out of the window or cleaning guns at the table.

"How's she been?" Dean asked sullenly after a while, his eyes still focused intently on the gun he was cleaning in front of him.

"She's okay, she's getting stronger these days, knows how to handle herself better," John replied not once shifting his gaze from the spot out of the window.

"She's just like you," John said under his breath though just loud enough for his son to hear him. Dean stopped what he was doing and started reassembling the gun back together, a slight smile spreading across his face as he worked.

"Don't be too happy about that, your sister knows what's going on, she's more clued in to this stuff than I am sometimes," he let out a sigh and turned to look at his youngest child curled up in a ball, barely taking up half of the couch as she lay there.

"That's because you taught her Dad, we all learned from the best," Dean said looking up at the older man in front of him.

"It's more than that Dean, she's too damn head strong, just like you," he shook his head a little and ran his hand through his dark, matted hair.

"What's so wrong about that Dad? What's the matter with being head strong?" he asked clicking the gun back together and placing it onto the table again.

"It can get her killed, that's what's wrong with it," he replied angrily as he let his hand drop back to his side and turned back to staring out of the window.

_Sammy, oh Saaaaaaammy. It's almost time Sammy. And I'm going to start with that darling little sister of yours. _

"Gah!" Sam sat bolt upright on the couch, sweat coating his forehead as he breathed heavily. His hand outstretched in front of him, tightly clutching the knife Dean had given him years ago when they had first started hunting.

"Sammy?" John turned to look over at where his son was sitting, his face ashen with fear and confusion.

"What happened Sam?" Dean was standing in front of his little brother watching him intently as he waited for Sam to calm down somewhat.

"Lex," Sam whispered taking in a sharp breath as he scrambled across the floor to where his little sister was still sound asleep on the couch, completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Thank God," he whispered resting his arms on the edge of the couch by her head and flopping his forehead onto his arms with a relieved sigh.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked watching his two younger siblings with a confused look on his face. Sam swallowed hard and looked up at his sister, a concerned look crossing over his piercing blue eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before taking a deep breath and standing up.

"Sam, you need to start talking," John said as Sam flopped back down onto the couch and rested his head into his hands.

Connor sat bolt up right in his bed, his head pounding like crazy as he stared up at the ceiling. Murphy did exactly the same thing a few seconds after his brother, the same splitting headache ripping through his skull. Connor turned to face his brother, his hand resting on his head trying to dull the pain.

"Destroy all that which is evil," Connor said looking up at his brother with a confused expression.

"So that which is good may flourish," Murphy said softly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he spoke.

"What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?" Connor asked shaking his head a little and pulling his shirt on over his head. Murphy shrugged as he adjusted his shirt and rubbed the back of his neck painfully.

"D... D'ya think it has somethin' t'do with them?" Connor asked nodding towards the other room, after a long, silent pause.

"What could it possibly have t'do with them?" Murphy asked shaking his head a little.

"I don' know, talkin' about demons and that sort of shit," Connor said defensively. Murphy straightened up a little in his seat and looked at his brother sternly.

"D'ya think this is some sort of, I dunno, comin' of the apocalypse or somethin'?" Murph asked with a concerned look on his face. Connor lay back onto his bed with a sigh and placed his hands behind his head. He wasn't sure what he thought of the whole thing, all he knew was the girl in that room had some kind of strange power over him, something he had never seen or felt before. Maybe that was why he was so willing to accept the tall tales they were telling about demons and hunting.

Murphy was about to say something when he was distracted by the frantic hushed tones emanating from the other side of the apartment. He exchanged a quick glance with his brother before pushing himself up off of the bed and heading into the other room. Sam was kneeling in the middle of the room, his hand clutched to his forehead as he was doubled over, both Dean and John kneeling next to him as he kept his eyes squeezed tightly closed, his breathing heavy and laboured.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean urged, his hand clasped in a white knuckled grip on the gun he had been cleaning earlier. Sam shook his head painfully as he finally collapsed forwards onto his hands, his face pale as he tried desperately to compose himself.

"Wha' the hell is wrong with him?" Connor asked from the doorway, no one seemed to pay much attention to them though.

"Sam, what did you see?" John asked his eyes boring into the top of his sons head as he spoke.

"It, it was... It was Lexi," Sam said with a worried look on his face as he frantically looked up to make sure his baby sister was still on the couch. He signed a little seeing her still peacefully sleeping where he had seen her only moments earlier.

"Wha' is this shite? D'y get feckin' ESPN or somethin'?" Murphy asked with an angry and confused look on his face.

"Fuck you, this is serious shit," Dean spat angrily turning to face the twins in the doorway.

"Oh calm down! I ain't givin' the lad shite, I was jus'askin what his problem is," Murphy replied defensively.

"It's not a problem it's a God send!" Dean argued.

"Man why're y'gettin so upset, I was jus askin'!" Murphy retorted.

Dean was about to respond when the window suddenly began to rattle manically.

"Wha' the f..." Connor exclaimed, everyone turning to face the window off to his left. After a few moments the windows finally settled, leaving the room in a eerily still silence. Not even the noise from the road below echoed through the room. Lexi stirred slightly on the couch her eyes slowly starting to open.

"Lex! MOVE!" Sam screamed, a white coated fear plastered on his face.

"What?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Get her! Move!" Just as Sam was on his feet the glass in the window suddenly exploded inwards throwing everyone to the ground shielding their faces.

"Alexis!" Sam screamed, the noise so loud that it took everyone in the room by surprise. Lexi pushed herself off of the couch into a standing position, terror evident all over her fine features.

"Down!" Sam went to launch himself at his little sister, just at the same moment a large, winding pitch black veil of smoke snaked into the apartment. Lex had a split second to look react... Though she was too late, just as Sam reached her, her feet were ripped out from underneath her, sending her sprawling across the floor with a bone crushing thud. Sam, John and Dean all lunged forwards just as the small girl was ripped out of the apartment, dragged by her feet straight out of the window and out to the four story drop and the freezing street below. The boys charged to the window, shattered grass crunching under their feet as they came to a halt, all five faces peering down into the street below.

"Where the fuck is she?" Dean hissed, his eyes wide and his hands still grasping the gun angrily,

"No one could survive a four story drop like tha'," Connor whispered to his brother, Murphy simply nodded in response, a stunned look on his face.

"What the hell did you see Sam!" Dean grabbed his brother by the shirt collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Where the _fuck _is our sister?" he barked angrily, his voice a harsh and demanding roar.

"Hey, hey! Get off of him!" John grabbed his oldest son by the back of the T-shirt and yanked him backwards.

"Where is she Sam!" Dean yelled as he was pulled backwards, John holding him firmly as he shook his shoulders to try and shake his fathers hands off. Sam looked up at the grave and fearsomely scared faces in front of him. His voice seemed to get caught in the back of his throat as he scanned the looks people were giving him.

"I..." he took a shuddering breath and shook his head a little.

"Sam! Tell me where she is or I swear on my life I will fucking kill you!" Dean growled again, lunging forwards once more.

"Calm down!" John barked as he threw Dean further back from Sam.

"Sammy, son, where is she?" John asked turning to face Sam, concern and fear severely tainting his heavy features.

"I..." he looked around quickly once more, his head throbbing with a mixture of almost every emotion he had ever felt all at once, "I don't know."


	5. Saviours

Authors note: thanks to all that are reading this story and have added it to their fave lists etc. you guys are fantastic and are the reason I keep writing. Thank you. Please review too guys, your feedback helps me and keeps me motivated!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 5**

Lexi's head was pounding, her ribs felt like they had been re-broken and were threatening to slice their way through her chest. She could taste the metallic twang of blood in her mouth as she slowly started blinking here eyes, willing them to adjust to the murky darkness around her. Wherever she was, it was damp and freezing cold. The floor underneath her was made out of old cobble stones and was sending viscous chills up into her body. Surround her on all sides were bars, a cell only barely big enough for her to kneel in and only just as long as her body. There was only approximately thirty centimeters on either side of her shoulders as well. Her shoes and her jacket were gone, no where in sight, her jeans were soaked with a dirty, bitterly cold water and her once white tank top was now a stain covered brownish black colour. Edging forwards, Lexi placed her hands on the bars and peered out into the large, dark room around her. It almost looked like an intersecting point in the underground sewerage systems underneath the city. Lexi let out a loud sigh, her cheeks puffing out as she slumped back against the bars with a painful wince and stared at the glistening wall at the edge of the cell. She stretched her legs out in front of her and bit the inside of her lip, wherever the hell she was. She wasn't getting out of there any time soon.

"What the hell was tha thing that took her?" Connor was straddling the chair backwards, his arms resting over the back of the chair as he filled the clip for his gun with bullets.

"Those won't help," Sam said defeatedly from across the table.

"Wha?" Connor looked up at the grief ridden young man in front of him.

"Use these," Dean slammed a handful of shotgun bullets onto the table and half threw another sawn off shot gun in front of Connor and made his way around to the other side of the table to sit near his brother.

"Wha're they?" Murph asked crooning his head over his brother's shoulder to look at the customized bullets sitting on the table. He grabbed one and began inspecting it intensely before looking up at Dean expectantly.

"They're filled with salt," John said from his place in the kitchen.

"Salt?" the boys said in unison.

"Yeah. Salt has been seen as a sign of purity in some cultures for centuries, it's used as a purifier for a whole host of different things, wounds, ulcers, sickness whatever. More importantly, because it's considered to be a sign of purity it wards of anything impure or 'evil', if you will, so it serves as a fantastic form of defense against demons. It's sort of the same reason you throw salt over your shoulder... that kind of thing," Sam explained with a shrug, his eyes never once moving from the table as he spoke.

"So we're suppose to shoot this stuff at these... Demons?" Connor said giving his brother a skeptical look. Murph shrugged back and flipped one of the bullets over in his palm.

"Yep," Dean said clicking his shotgun closed and looking over at John standing with his hands in his pockets staring out of the window.

"And this shite is supposed to feckin' work?" Murphy said shaking his head disbelievingly and throwing the bullet back onto the table with a loud clunking sound.

"You're sounding a little too skeptical there sparky," Dean said giving the Irishman in front of him a serious look.

"Well, I haven't exactly seen this sort of stuff, or, even _heard _of it," Murphy said slumping down onto the couch.

"You don't hear or see this _stuff _because you aren't supposed to. Listen kid, people like you and the rest of the world are better off being blind to this kind of crap, it eats you up, it destroys everything you know and it'll change your entire world," John said with a sigh as he dropped the plug into the sink and turned the water on before wandered back over to his sons.

"We're gonna get her back Sammy, don't worry," John said patting his son on the shoulder as he walked by him, grabbed a set of rosary beads off of the table before heading back into the kitchen to check on the sink. He dropped the rosary beads into the water and watched as the sink filled.

"Holy water, it burns demons," he explained as Murphy and Connor gave him a confused and intrigued look. Dean looked up from what he was doing and cocked his eyebrow in understanding and humour.

"How are we going to get her Dad?" Sam snapped angrily, "we have no fucking idea where to even _start _looking!"

"Come on! Come on!" Lex had managed to squish herself sideways in the tiny little cell and was slamming her boot against the bars in some attempt to break free, though all it seemed to do was send painful surges up through her legs.

"Eargh!" she grumbled as she gave the cell one final kick before flopping back against the other bars and running her hands through her hair.

"Oh, that's no fun, giving up already little one?" Lexi stiffened suddenly at the whisper echoed off of the walls and hissed into her ears.

"I'm not giving up at all, I just don't see any point in wasting the energy I'm going to use to kick your sorry ass back into hell," Lexi hissed back, shuffling around until she was sitting comfortably in the cell once more.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a feisty one?" a pair of sparkling, putrid yellow eyes appeared right against the bars of her cell. Lexi reared back a little, slamming her already throbbing shoulder against the bars.

"Oh, there's no need to be like that," he leered, his putrid, flakey face appearing in front of her. She sat very still whilst his boney hand snaked its way through the bars and slowly brushed a strand of her sun red hair away from her face. Lexi pursed her lips and tried to keep her breathing even as the cold, thin fingers trailed their way down over her cheek and across her shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure you don't ever see the light of day again," she hissed her eyes never once moving from the spot on the wall in front of her.

"Don't worry baby doll, you and I won't ever have to see day light again," he dug his fingernails into her neck painfully. She bit her lip in agony, not daring to give this demon the satisfaction of hearing her squeal in pain.

"They're going to come and find me, and when they do, they're going to kill you," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"That's _exactly _what I'm counting on," he whispered into her ear, his fingernails digging further into her neck before he finally pushed her away, her head slamming into the bars as he did so. Lexi tenderly lifted her fingertips up to the thin line of blood that was trickling down her neck before closing her eyes and praying that someone, anyone would find her soon.

"The sewer? Are you sure Sammy?" Dean was leaning over the table whilst his little brother held his head in his hands painfully.

"Dean I'm sure, she in some sort of cell, or something," Sam remarked hoarsely, his head pounding and his body aching with the residual pain from their previous hunt.

"Then we don't have any time to waste," Dean said grabbing his shotgun and turning to head towards the door.

"Just wait a second Dean, we don't know where this sewer is, we don't know anything," John remarked watching his eldest son closely as he dunked a steel flask into the sink and filled it to the brim before putting the lid on and grabbing another flask with a cross on it and doing the same thing.

"_Wait_? Are you fucking nuts? Alexis is out there with this psycho Dad! We don't have a second to spare!" he retorted angrily.

"We don't know where to start lookin', goin' out there blind will be suicide... Or so I'm told it would be," Murphy said giving John a slightly skeptical look, his back leaning against the kitchen bench as he listened to the other guys talking.

"We'll start with the nearest goddamn manhole we can find and trudge through there until we find her!" Dean spat, malice and anger heavy in his eyes.

"Trudging through shit and piss isn't exactly high up on my things to do list, Dean," Sam said quietly from his place at the small table.

"We're wasting time! If you don't want to come with me, _fine_, but I'm getting my baby sister back before it's too late!" Dean exclaimed shaking his head angrily before snatching the fresh flask of holy water out of his Dad's hand as he passed, yanking the front door open and heading out into the stairwell. Connor waited a few moments before grabbing a shotgun off of the table, stuffing a small container of rounds into his pocket, taking a flask of holy water from the kitchen and heading out after Dean. The boys exchanged a sigh before packing all of their equipment up whilst Sam lined the doors and windows with salt before grabbing a gun and a flask and following the two other boys into the hallway.

Lexi let out a loud groan as she was thrown up against the soaking wet wall and fell to the floor on her knees, her lip split and her eye beginning to swell, a blackening red bruise starting to fill the right side of her face.

"What's the matter Alexis? Did I hurt the little baby?" the man in front of her laughed menacingly, his yellow stained teeth gleaming in the dark lighting.

"You wish," she grumbled slowly pushing herself up off the floor and leaning against the wall to support herself.

"Is that right? Maybe I should be trying a little harder," he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the girl in front of him. Lexi's hands went to her throat, gasping for air as she began to lift up off of the ground, her feet suspended a few feet from the floor as she struggled to gasp in air. With a sickening smile the demon narrowed his eyebrows a little further, almost instantly the choking feeling around Lexi's neck stopped and was replaced by a stabbing, burning pain shooting through her chest. She couldn't help it, she wasn't proud of it and she hated herself for the shrill, pain filled scream that erupted from deep inside her stomach.

"Wait, wait, wait, you hear that?" Dean held his arm out in front of Connor, brining the line of people to a halt, his body rigid as he strained to listen through the heavy pipelines. Over the soft dripping noises coming from all around them in the vile, dank sewer tunnel came the faint sound of a woman screaming in pain.

"Alexis," Dean breathed just as John and Sam charged passed, Dean quickly falling into step, following the noise, their feet splashing in the murky water, Connor and Murphy close in toe as they rounded a corner and charged through another one of the tunnels, the screams getting louder as they ran. Dean could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest, his grip tightening on his shotgun as they ran faster through the fowl smelling tunnels edging closer and closer to their sister.

"Alexis!" John couldn't help the yell that forced its way out of his mouth. He shouldn't have and he knew that it would get them in more trouble but it was his little girl, his only daughter that was in danger and he didn't know what else to do other than let her know he was there.

"Dad?" Lexi managed to choke out, blood beginning to trickle from her lip as she clutched at her chest, desperately trying to stop the pain coursing through her.

"Daddy? Oh no sweetheart, Daddy isn't coming to save you," he smirked, his face inches from hers, the fowl stench of his breath assaulting her nose as he spoke.

"No but her big brothers will," Dean growled as he threw the open bottle of holy water straight at the demon. Luckily the demon turned just in time to cop a face full of water, sending him flying backwards clutching at his flesh as a sizzle sound mixed with his pain filled growl echoed around the room. Almost instantly Lexi dropped back to the floor, her body limp and battered, though the pain in her chest seemed to have ceased.

"Here they are, the Winchester family, sweeping in to save their darling little girl," the demon said, a sickeningly happy smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh! And look, they've brought some friends along for the ride," he laughed just as Murphy and Connor appeared at the entrance of the damp, freezing cold concrete room. The twins exchanged a look before raising their shotguns and stepping down into the room after Sam.

"Lex!" Sam shoved passed Dean and ran over to his little sister laying on the floor.

"Lexi, hey, hey, it's Sam. Lex? Can you hear me?" he lifted his little sisters head and brushed the damp and dirt crusted hair from her bruised face.

"What did you do to her?" Sam screamed as he lifted her upper back off the floor and cradled her in his arms.

"We played a little game," he responded with a bitter laugh.

"Fuck you!" Dean spat dousing him once more in the holy water. Again the same pain stained screech filled the room as he frantically tried to wipe the water from his face.

"Now, now, that isn't very nice is it?" he growled, flinging Dean backwards against the wall, the same choking sensation forcing him to gasp for air as he struggled manically to get back on the floor.

"Put him down!" John yelled, taking aim with his shotgun.

"Or, what? You're going to shoot me?" he responded with a cackle.

"He may not, but I feckin' will," Murphy exclaimed as he opened fire, a loud echoing bang ripping through the room.

"Ooooh, ouch, should've used salt rounds," he mocked pulling the bullet out of his skin, before nodding his head at Murphy sending him flying against the wall opposite Dean.

"Oh fuck you!" Connor yelled throwing the gun and charging towards the possessed man in front of him. He only got about a metre or so in front of the man before he found himself suspended in midair as well.

"Such fowl language for such a good little boy," he cackled.

"Go fuck yourself," Connor hissed as he took a deep breath and spat directly in the mans face. What happened next took everyone by surprise.

The demon reared back screaming as he grasped at his eyes, Connor, Murphy and Dean all falling to the floor with a thud. Out of sheer rage the demon stepped forwards and grabbed Connor around the arm, instantly a burning hot feeling flared through the lines of his Celtic cross tattoo as the demon tried to twist his arm. He recoiled almost instantly as his hand began to burn and the flesh started to bubble.

"It can't be," he whispered under his breath, a completely raw fear in his face as he stepped back from Connor who was staring down at his tattoo with a look of shock and awe on his face.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked as he turned to look at the Irishman standing in the middle of the room.

"How about y'get out," Murphy commented from the side of the room, mimicking his brothers actions and sending a wad of spit slapping right into the side of the demons face. With end final screech and a whirl of black wind the man was gone, nothing but a few droplets of blood left splattered on the floor where he once stood. Murphy and Connor exchanged confused and concerned looks whilst John simply stared at them with a look of intrigue and realization.

"Dean, she's got a really low pulse," Sam said with panic in his voice as Dean came to a halt on his knees next to their sister.

"Come on, we gotta get her out of here," Dean said sliding his arm underneath her back and the other underneath her knees and lifting her up easily her body completely limp as he began walking with her towards the same entrance they had come in through.

As Dean walked passed Connor he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the man in front of him.

"As soon as I find her a hospital and make sure she's okay, you and me are gonna sit down and have a real _long _chat," he said through clenched teeth before walking passed and heading out towards the same manhole they had come in through.

"Connor..." Murphy said stopping his brother for a second after everyone had left.

"How you feelin' about this?" he asked simply, looking his brother in the eye.

"I'm strangely okay with it," he replied after a long pause before heading out after the others.


	6. Discovery

Authors note: Sorry for the super late updates! As always thanks to all that have kept reading and joined in with reading, you guys are awesome and make my day just by adding this story to your alert list!

Please review too guys I need all the feedback I can get!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 6**

"Help! Someone help us!" Dean didn't mean to be so hysterical as he burst through the doors to the emergency room, his Dad and Sam in front of him and the twins right behind. Lexi was still out cold, her breathing barely existent as he carried her into the bright lights of the emergency room.

"You need to calm down young man, what is going on?" a woman in a pair of hospital scrubs, in her mid thirties, came out from behind a heavy glass sliding door, her arms up defensively as she walked over to where the group was standing.

"Help her! Please, you have to help her, she's dying!" Dean exclaimed, panic evident in his voice as he held his little sister in his arms, not even flinching at the dead weight of her limp body.

"I..." the nurse gave him a skeptical look as she looked down at Alexis.

"Please, miss, please... She's my daughter, we found her outside of the hotel we're staying in. You gotta help her, she's not breathing," John said stepping forwards with a heavily concerned look on his face.

"Bring her through," the nurse said with a slight sigh as she checked the young girls pulse and lead the boys through to the main emergency room. She ushered them through to the other side of the door and instructed Dean to put her down on one of the beds and stand aside. She barked an order at a younger nurse who immediately ran off around the corner, returning quickly with an arm full of supplies and another older looking man in dark, navy blue scrubs.

"Is this your daughter?" he asked with a heavily British accent.

"Yes, Alexis," John agreed with a nod.

"Okay..." he paused indicating for John to tell him his name.

"Alan," John lied.

"Okay Alan, I'm doctor DeFretas, I'm going to do the best I can for her but right now I'm going to need you guys to wait outside, I'll come and get you as soon as I know what's going on," without waiting a single second longer he nodded to the young nurse who ushered the five boys back out into the waiting room as the doctor pulled the plastic screen closed and began working on Alexis.

By the time the boys were allowed back in to the emergency room it had gone two am. Dean and Sam had crashed out on one of the couches and Murphy was curled up on the one opposite them. Connor for some unbeknownst reason to both himself and John had remained up, smoking over half a packet of his cigarettes in just under two hours. If you had of asked him why he was up, he would've simply said he wasn't tired and he was enjoying being out of the house. Whilst Connor was sitting on the floor of the waiting room with his legs crossed, right by his brothers head, John couldn't seem to sit still. He was pacing back and forth in front of the glass doors waiting anxiously for someone to tell him what was going on. He was sure the nurses were sick of him by then, considering that he had asked them what was going on with Alexis once every ten minutes, though he always seemed to receive the same answer; "we're doing the best we can, we'll let you know as soon as we know." John hated hospitals, he hated the smell of them, he hated the way that the nurses always seemed to be angry about something but most of all he hated the way that no one told anyone anything about what was going on.

"Alan?" both John and Connor looked up at exactly the same moment to see a portly looking woman standing in the doorway holding a plastic chart.

"Yes?" John said after a second.

"Your daughter, Alexis, she's stable now if you'd like to come through and see her?" the nurse said cocking her eyebrow at the young Irishman sitting on the floor.

"Only family members, and only two at a time," she said skeptically as she saw the other three boys sprawled across the seats fast asleep.

"That's fine, it's only me and him anyway," John said jabbing his finger towards Connor as he stood up quickly.

"And who are you young man?" she asked more aggressively than was needed.

"He's her boyfriend," John said not once breaking eye contact with the woman even though he knew that Connor was giving him the most surprised and confused look ever.

"Why does he look so surprised to be hearing that then?" she asked looking over at Connor.

"Because ma'am, he hasn't ev'r really support'd me and the lass bein' together, it's a bit of a shock t'hear him agree to it so readily," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving the woman a slight smile. She gave him a skeptical look before nodding towards the door, indicating for the two of them to follow her through.

"She won't be able to talk because of the incubation tube we've had to use. She had a collapsed lung and quite a few broken bones, whoever did this worked her over something good," the nurse said as they came to a halt at one of the screens, she nodded to the two boys who nodded back in understanding before pulling the screen back and letting them through.

"Alexis, your father and boyfriend are here to see you," the nurse said deliberately as the three of them entered into the small space. Alexis managed to roll her head to the side and look over at her Dad and Connor. Her face was bruised and she looked like she was in a whole new world of pain. All she could manage was a slight nod before the nurse turned and left them alone.

"Jesus Lexi," John exclaimed as he sat by her bedside and took her hand in his, his eyes welling a little as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry we took so long baby, we couldn't find you, we just... I'm sorry," he shook his head a little and planted a kiss on her hand softly. Even though she couldn't speak she still managed to shake her head enough to tell her father that it didn't matter and she didn't blame him for what happened. Alexis gave her Dad one final tiny smile before looking up at Connor, his rugged features contorted into a slightly uncomfortable and shy smile.

"Hey there lass," he said softly as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. There was no explaining why, no logical reason, but seeing Connor seemed to make Lexi feel so much better and so much happier than she had ever felt before, even with the truck load of pain killers surging through her veins.

Over the course of the next few weeks Lexi was moved from intensive care down to the normal wards, where she was bumped from room to room until finally she was given a room of her own. John had stayed with Lexi until he was sure she was stable and that the two boys were looking after her before he headed off on his vendetta against 'yellow eyes', as they had started calling him. Dean and Sam came by everyday, though after a while Dean joined John in the hunt for the yellow eyed demon they were after. The three of them were staying with the MacManus twins, teaching Murphy and Connor as much as they could and expending all of their contacts to find ut exactly what it was that the twins were. Sam would come passed to see Lexi every second or third day, he would get there around eleven in the morning and stay well into the night. Connor was the only consistent visitor that Lexi seemed to have, he would be there every day, from nine am until she was ready for bed and then he would return home to help the others hunt for yellow eyes. Lexi couldn't explain it but Connor seemed to make her happier than any of the other boys that would come in to see her. He didn't say much to begin with but over the course of a few days he began talking more and more. He told her about the work that he and Murphy do, told her about how they had come to live in Boston and how they met the Doc. It wasn't long before Lexi found herself sitting up and talking more and more animatedly with Connor. He loved it, he enjoyed hearing her talk about hunting and the way she had found out about the whole supernatural thing. He found her... Intriguing.

"Why red hair?" he asked her on one particularly rainy afternoon after she had been discharged. She had gone back to the twins apartment with Dean and Sam that morning, they had hung around long enough to make sure she was okay before they headed back out to find John and Murphy leaving her and Connor at the apartment alone.

"Why red?" she chuckled, "well... I've always liked it, I felt like it made me stronger or something. I dunno, maybe because I have such tough brothers and a dad that can kill anything, I felt like I needed to hold my own and it just sort of... Happened."

"I like it, I think it makes you look..." he swallowed hard and played with his fingers.

"Makes me look what?" she said with a smirk as she tore her gaze away from the street below and over to the toned man sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Sexy," Connor said under his breath. Lexi could feel her face flush as he spoke.

"Thanks," she whispered, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

"I mean it Lexi," he looked up from his hands, his eyes a piercing, deep sea green as he looked at her. Her breath got caught in the back of her throat a little as he edged forwards and came to sit on the edge of her seat.

"Y're feckin' near on perfect," he said softly as she bit her lip a little and tried to keep her breathing steady. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her insides seem to flip over and get all tight.

"I could say the same about you," she whispered back shyly, her face flushing a bright red colour as she edged forward until their knees were touching and looked down at the deep brown colour of the seat underneath her. Without so much as a split second of hesitation Connor leaned forwards and very slowly pressed his lips to hers, his sweet, smokey lips locking with hers lightly as he pulled her towards him gently. Lexi slowly surrendered to the kiss, letting Connors tongue gently explore the inside of her mouth as she slid her hand up and tangled her fingers in his light brown hair as she groaned softly, enticing him to deepen the kiss. He growled in response and pulled her closer to him nipping her bottom lip gently as he kissed her harder.

"Get the _fuck _off of her!" the two of them stood quickly and flew apart as Dean came charging through the front door with an exploding bang.

"What the f...?" Lexi barely had a chance to say anything before Dean threw a painfully accurate punch landing right on Connor's jaw sending him sprawling back across the room.

"Dean! Oh my God! What the _fuck is wrong with you_?" she spat angrily as she moved to help Connor.

"Don't fucking touch him! He's one of them Lex, he's a fucking _demon_!"


	7. Hell's Angels

Authors note: I have to say I'm so sorry for the super elongated updates between chapters, been swamped with travellers coming from overseas and being a tour guide =P as always a massive thank you to those that are reading and reviewing, I cannot thank you guys enough. If you get a chance go and check out DeDe324's boondock fic "Make this go on forever" the lass has amazing writing skills!

Please review guys, it helps me more than I can explain.

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 7**

"What, the, _hell _are you talking about?" Lexi spat as she glared at Dean, a very intense look he hadn't seen since the day she had left them and gone off on her own.

"Alexis, we worked out what the boys are," John said stepping into the room from behind Dean, Sam following right behind guiding Murphy in.

"Hey! What the feck d'ya think y'doin' handcuffin' me brother!" Connor growled angrily as he got up off the floor, his hand curling into a tight fist.

"Calm down Conn, it ain't what y'think," Murphy said softly as he raised his sparkling blue eyes to meet his brothers deep, dark green ones.

"What the feck is it then Murph?" Connor hissed angrily as he looked from his brother to Sam and then back at the two holes of Dean's shotgun looming in front of him.

"Dean! Seriously! Can we put the gun down at least please, we're in _their_ house for gods sake," Lexi barked as Dean edged closer, his eyes never once leaving the young Irishman in front of him.

"Dean!" Lexi said, louder this time, as she stepped in front of Connor, her eyes bypassing the double barrels in front of her as she stared into her big brothers narrowed and angered face.

"Move," he growled at her.

"No," she said back equally as angry, "Not until you put the gun down and start talking."

Dean hesitated for a second, his eyes locking with his sister's before he slowly began to lower the gun in his hand and raised his eyebrows at her sarcastically.

"Well?" she pressed holding her arms out to the sides expectantly.

"Well what Alexis?" Dean barked aggressively.

"Dean," John stepped forwards and shook his head at his son.

"Will someone _please _start feckin' explainin' t'me how me and me brother here are supposedly the _feckin' devils children_!" Connor half yelled angrily as Sam shoved Murphy over by his brother and came to stand next to their Dad.

"We call you guys fallen angels," John said cautiously, his eyes checking over the two boys as his daughter stood in front of them defiantly.

"Fallen angels?" Connor repeated skeptically.

"That sure as hell doesn't sound like _demon_ to me," Lexi said cocking her eyebrow at her brother angrily.

"Alexis," John chastised. Dean gave her a shit eating 'told-you-so' grin to which she simply rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"What then Dad?" she said stubbornly, her gaze falling on his distressed features.

"Fallen angels were once the angels of God, they defied his commands and were banished. In the beginning they came to Earth, they were supposed to live a pure life, repent for their actions and prove that they were sorry for what they had done. Though, as always, there was an exception to this rule. Twins. Once they fell, they slipped into all the bad habits, sins and whatnot of the mortal realm. God banished them from earth and sent them to purgatory where they sort of just hung there in the middle of all three sanctuaries. He told them they had to repent for their sins or he would send them straight to hell. Of course neither of them listened and...well," John shook his head and ran his hand through his hair slowly.

"What does that mean though?" Connor asked after a long pause.

"After a while of being satan's bitches, arch angel Michael pulled their sorry asses out of the pit," Dean said, sarcasm heavy in his tone as he spoke.

"Of course by this point the devil wanted them more than he wanted any other soul on this God forsaken planet," Sam finished.

"Until we came along," Lexi stated, a deep seeded sort of sorrow in her voice. Both Murphy and Connor looked at the young girl in front of them as she spoke, it was almost as though they could hear the same pain in her voice as the other three could.

"That doesn't necessarily mean we're evil though, right?" Murphy said jiggling at the handcuffs behind his back. Sam looked over at his family, nodding towards Murphy as if to ask if it was okay to let him go. Dean glared at Sam and shook his head, giving his brother a knowing look, Sam looked across to John for some sort of better guidance, John simply nodded and without a moments more hesitation, Sam released the Irishman and stepped back across the room not meeting his older brother's angered gaze.

"That depends," Dean commented menacingly.

"On?" Connor asked as he looked down at his brother rubbing his wrists painfully.

"Whether or not you guys are the fallen we're thinking you are," Sam said shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked across at the twins.

"And if we are those fallen?" Murphy asked, a strange calmness to his voice that unnerved the Winchester's more than they wanted to admit.

"Then it really depends on whether or not those twins want to get back to heaven or whether they're bound for hell again," John said cautiously, his hand clasped tightly to the gun holster on his thigh as he watched the two boys.

"Jesus Christ Dad, you barely even know if these two are the f..." Lexi didn't get to finish her sentence before Murphy had his arm wrapped around her throat whilst Connor held his handgun up to the family in front of him.

"Drop it," Murphy indicated to Dean's shotgun as he held Lexi tighter and pulled a small blade from his pocket and placed it by her throat.

"Fuck," Dean whispered as he raised his hands and slowly placed the gun on the floor in front of him giving the possessed man in front of him a sarcastic look.

"You're right, we are the two that fell," Connor said blinking a few times, his eyes glossing over with a deep, shimmering opal colour. Dean, Sam and John all stared at the two brothers as Murphy's eyes turned the same deep solid opal pattern.

"We aren't going to hurt you or these two Irish lads, but we do need your help," Connor said as he clicked the safety back on his gun and let it dangle on his forefinger. Dean narrowed his eyebrows and went to grab his shotgun before John stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder easily.

"Dean," he shook his head at his son who simply bit his lip and glared at the scene unfolding before him.

"Would you mind putting the blade away please?" Lexi said her hands raised in front of her in a non-threatening sort of way.

"Do you guys promise not to try and hurt us?" Murphy asked nodding towards the three boys.

"You have our word, we won't hurt you guys," John said with a nod as he looked at his two sons.

"Sorry Alexis," Murphy said as he let her go and stepped away from her, his Irish accent suddenly completely disappearing all together.

"Come here," Sam said softly as he grabbed Lexi's arm and pulled her over to him gently. Lexi didn't fight or cause any sort of fuss she simply walked over to her brother and let him stand in front of her protectively.

"Why do you need our help?" Dean asked skeptically after Lexi was safely behind Sam.

"We've become a source of interest for both upstairs," Connor said with a sigh, his accent apparently completely gone as well. Lexi raised her eyebrow at the change of voice in the two brothers.

"And downstairs," Murphy finished.

"What? You mean heaven and hell are battling it out for you?" Sam asked, cocking his eyebrow in mock confusion.

"In a way, yes," Connor said with a nod.

"Well that's just dandy, what are we supposed to do about it?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Help us find Azezel, help us send him back," Murphy said his eyes flashing a pure white colour when he said the name.

"That son of a bitch is ours," John said menacingly from where he was standing. Everyone stopped dead and turned to face him, Sam's look was the exact same as that on his fathers face. Hate. Pure, raw, untouched... Hatred.

"It sounds like you boys are in the same boat as we are then," Connor said with a slight nod as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked over at his brother.

"So wait a second," Lexi stepped forwards out from behind the protection of her brother and walked towards the two boys.

"Alexis," her father warned, his tone low and menacing.

"It's okay Dad," she said simply as she came to stand in front of Connor, her features twisted into an expression of intrigue.

"What are we waiting a second for?" Connor asked with a smile.

"What're you names? I mean, you're obviously not Connor and Murphy, especially with the lack of Irish accents and all, so," she took another step forwards and smiled a little, "who are you?"

"Who are we?" Murphy asked with a warm smile.

"I'm Quaddisin," Connor said simply, bowing forwards a little with a polite smile.

"And I'm Irin," Murphy said with the same polite bow.

"Quad and Iri? You guys could've gotten slightly more, masculine names," Dean said with a sarcastic smirk. John slapped him across the back of the head quickly and shook his head angrily as Dean gave him a confused look.

"Well, I'm Alexis, this is my Dad John, my brother Dean and my brother Sam," Lexi said holding her hand out politely.

"It's an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance," Irin said taking Lexi's hand and shaking it gently.

"Though we do know who you are," Quaddisin said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, being in that little Irish shithead's body I'll bet you know _all _about my baby sister huh," Dean grumbled angrily, his hand still rubbing the back of his head lightly.

"Jesus Dean," Sam said with an embarrassed look from behind their father.

"I can assure you, all of you, whatever feelings Connor has for your baby sister," he looked down at Lexi and smiled, a warm, honest smile that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Are genuine and sincere," Quad said softly to the young girl standing in front of him.

"Thank you," she mouthed as Sam gave Dean a stern look to which Dean could only manage to roll his eyes in a very unimpressed way.

"Hate to be a buzz kill, but we still have the issue of Azezel," Sam said with a small sigh as he looked across the faces in front of him.

"We have a proposition for you boys," Irin said simply as he straightened up a little.

"What sort of proposition?" John asked with a respectful tone in his voice.

"Help us throw this dirt bag back into the pit and in exchange we'll offer you sanctum," Irin finished, a serious look on his face.

"Sanctum?" Sam, Lexi and Dean all said in unison.

"That's exactly right," Quad said with a single nod. The kids all exchanged a confused look before looking towards John for some sort of guidance or at very least an explanation. John sucked in a deep breath as he looked at his children in front of him, their faces filled with confusion, intrigue and blind loyalty. He knew what was being put on the table, but he also knew that what they were offering came at a price, though he didn't know what it was, he knew it would be something steep.

"Dad?" Lexi asked softly, her golden brown eyes sparkling in the dim apartment lights.

John let out the breath that he had been holding and bit his lower lip before placing his hands on his hips and looking up at the two angels standing in front of him. He knew what they were offering and for some unknown reason he was scared to tell his children what was potentially within their grasps. He squeezed his eyes shut one final time then turned to the three standing in front of him and forced a smile before saying simply;

"They're offering us a place in heaven."


	8. Explanation

Authors note: sorry its taking so long between posting updates! As always I cannot thank you all enough for your support and continued dedication to reading this xxx you're all incredible. Please review too so I know I'm on the right track!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 8**

There was a stunned silence that fell across the room as the information sunk in. Lexi ran her hand through her blood red hair and let out a heavy sigh. Dean and Sam were both staring at the floor intensely as they tried to absorb and process the information that had been given to them. John was the only one looking directly at the two angels in front of them. Both Quad and Irin knew that John understood the terms and conditions of the offer, though they were sure that he didn't quite understand the extent of the conditions that were being made.

"We'll give you a while to think it over, in the mean time, there's a few creatures lurking around these parts, I'd suggest you start fine tuning your skills, you guys are definitely going to need them," Irin said with a smile. Before anyone had a chance to speak the two were gone, leaving Connor and Murphy standing in the middle of the room with bewildered and confused looks on their faces as they blinked frantically trying to get some sort of grasp on the situation.

"Wha... What happened?" Murphy asked as he rubbed his eyes with his palms and looked around the room.

"Seriously? You guys know nothing of what just happened?" Sam said resting his hands on his hips and looking at the boys expectantly.

"Not a single Goddamn ting," Connor said looking around wildly, "last feckin' thing I remember is him clockin' me one and bein' a prick."

"Right, well," John said clearing his throat a little and looking over at Dean expectantly.

"What?" Dean said defensively as he met his Father's gaze.

"Apologise Dean," Lexi said with a sigh. Dean cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Dean," John chastised.

"'msorry," he slurred under his breath. Lexi looked over at Connor expectantly who was watching Dean with a stern look on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Connor said after a long pause. Lexi bit the inside of her lip and nodded a little at the exchange before turning to her father.

"Are they truthfully going to offer us some sort of place in heaven?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as she spoke.

"As far as I know to, yes," he replied after a long pause, refusing to meet his daughter's intense gaze.

"At what price?" Dean spat angrily, his eyes never wavering from the Irishman standing in front of him.

"Who knows," though the truth was, John had a very good idea of exactly what was going to be expected. He knew the price, and that was what scared him more than anything.

"I'm real sorry and all but uh, can someone please explain to us what the _feck _is going on?!" Murphy grumbled from where he was standing, still looking around the room bewilderedly. Everyone fell silent as the twins waited expectantly to hear what had happened in the few minutes that they had blacked out.

"Well?" Connor pressed, folding his arms across his chest as he looked from Lexi to the three men behind her and back again. Lexi took a deep breath and went to explain exactly what was going on, however she was cut off by the all-too-familiar comforting tone of her fathers voice behind her. Whilst John explained to the twins what was going on Sam and Dean took Lexi over into the kitchen and began telling her where they were at with their hunt and seeing what it was she was going to be doing to help them out when she was back into it all. Lexi couldn't help but keep looking over at the two boys as they were being given the basic run down of everything that had happened over the course of the last few minutes and even whilst Lexi had been in hospital.

"So, y'tellin' us that, we have these, angels livin' in us and they're usin' us as their way of communicatin' with you lot?" Murphy said slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and intrigue all at the same time.

"Essentially yeah," John said, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat at the table and looked at the two boys. Both of them were standing with their arms folded tightly across their chests, with the exact same confused and troubled looks heavy on their faces. Lexi caught Connor's eye for a second, giving him a sympathetic look to which he simply nodded slightly and looked back down at his feet. The reality of the situation was that he was having extreme difficulty trying to comprehend exactly what it was that was being presented to him. He was concerned and he knew that Murphy had exactly the same troubles grasping the situation entirely.

"It could be worse, you could have two devil's possessing you guys, and that's no fun for anyone involved," Sam said quietly noticing both his baby sister and older brother staring at the two Irish boys across from them, though their expressions were polar opposites. Dean couldn't help it, when he noticed Lexi staring intently at Connor he could feel his very insides start to curl. He didn't like the fact his baby sister was getting involved with this sort of a man, in fact, he down right despised the entire situation.

"We haven't even thought about this sort of shite, we feckin' work, we do the same things any normal man does in this city, why the feck are we any different?" Murphy spat angrily, reacting angrily to the sympathy in Sam's tone.

"Who knows, none of us have even _heard_ of angels, let alone them possessing people before," John said with a shrug.

"Well, can y'give us an idea about what they would want with _us_?" Connor asked softly, his hand running through his hair awkwardly as he finally looked up to meet John's gaze.

"I wish I could, I know it must be troublesome and..."

"Troublesome?!" Murphy barked, cutting John off mid sentence, "of course it's feckin' troublesome, it's our bodies bein' feckin' puppets to some divine bein's!"

Everyone fell silent at the sudden comment and refused to meet each others eyes.

"Why didn't they pick some preacher man, or a feckin' priest or somethin'. Why us?" Connor asked, his eyebrows narrowing as he stared at John.

"I can't explain it, I have no idea why they do what they do. It's the same with devils, we have no idea why they possess certain people and not others," John replied leaning back into his chair and sighing a little. He was just as confused, worried and intrigued as everyone else was.

John began explaining to the boys exactly what it was that was going on, he spared no details for the boys, telling them everything from the ghouls in his journal to the devils possessing those around him. He explained the deal the angels were offering and even what he was concerned about with that. While John took the time to play catch up with the twins, Sam, Dean and Lexi had a quiet moment to themselves in the kitchen to discuss their own understanding and position on the entire thing.

"I want to know at what cost this will be, we can't just be offered sanctuary without a price," Lexi exclaimed, her arms folded tightly over her chest, the tattoos on her arm contorting slightly.

"They're angels, surely they won't be asking anything that's too steep," Sam said thoughtfully. Dean scoffed loudly almost before Sam even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"What're you scoffing at?" Lexi said cocking her eyebrow angrily at her oldest brother. He hadn't said much since the twins had gone back to being themselves, though Lexi could see that something was bothering him deeply.

"Angels, I mean, are you serious?" he remarked with a sarcastically puzzled look on his face.

"Why not angels?" Sam asked with a bit of a shrug as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the kitchen bench.

"Come on Sammy, _angels_? I know you'll believe almost anything there is out there but... angels? That's a bit biblical, even for you isn't it?" he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Why _not _angels Dean?" Lexi said raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Exactly, I mean, there's a hell isn't there? So... Going by simple common belief then it could only be true that there's a heaven as well. Demons are real Dean, why wouldn't angels be equally as real?" Sam finished, his tone much calmer and lighter than that of his sisters.

"It's insanity, _that's _why! What are you two knuckle heads expecting? That when the time finally comes that we kick the bucket it'll all be peachy? That we'll all just fly up to this perfect little cloud in the sky and live happily ever after?" Dean's voice became heavier and heavier with anger and disappointment as he spoke.

"You two _seriously _think that we stand _any _chance of making it to a place like that? After all the stuff we've done? The things we've killed? Even if it _is _real! People like us don't go to a place like that!" he shook his head angrily and leaned over the sink staring down into the stained sides of the metal basin.

"Why are you so dead against it Dean?" Sam asked, a genuinely mortified and hurt expression on his handsome features.

"Because Sammy!" Dean hissed, spinning on his heel to face Sam, "because you know damn well that it doesn't exist! How could somewhere possibly exist! How could _angels _possibly exist?! In a world so full of evil and horrible things, the things we fight every single _fucking night_!"

Lexi knew what he was doing, he knew how confused his brother was. She also understood how much it scared him to think that there was an end, a point of no return. They had been raised not to be afraid of the dark, or of the things that made the bumps and hid under their beds. What John hadn't prepared them for was the fact that there was another side to it all and Lexi knew that the unknown scared her brother more than anything else, almost as much as death itself.

"Why can't you have some faith Dean?" Lexi said so placidly, so calmly that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. Even Dean had a stunned expression on his face.

"How can you have so much faith? After everything we see? Ever horrific thing we take down? How can you be so _stupid _as to put your faith into something you don't know about?" there was a malice and a horrible pain that seethed in his voice as he spoke.

"How can you _not _have faith? How can you see the things we see, kill the things we kill and _not _have some kind of tiny prayer and hope that there is something better out there?" she replied honestly, shaking her head a little, her face filled with confusion.

"Because I've seen too much now Lex, and..." he paused, realising how deep this seemed to be running for her, "and I know there's more evil to come. So I can't have faith in something that I've had only one encounter with. I can't be let down by that."

She stared at her brother for a long moment, her head telling her that he had a point and her heart telling her he was so damaged by everything they had been put through.

"I don't want you to let that blind, ridiculous faith destroy your soul Lex, I want you to realise that this is all just some elaborate, messed up lie, probably conjured up by the de..."

"Stop! Just stop Dean!" Lexi snapped, pushing herself away from the bench and cutting her brother off mid sentence.

"Just because _you _don't have any faith in this doesn't mean I don't have to have any! I _believe_ in this Dean! I _want _to believe in it!" and without so much as another word she marched straight passed him and headed out of the apartment. There was a long silence that fell over the boys as everyone let the density of the situation sink in. Dean knew exactly what it was he had said and he knew that it had upset Lexi, though he hadn't meant it to, he was only trying to do what was best for her and make sure she wasn't setting herself up to be disappointed.

"I'll got get her," Connor mumbled, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked out of the apartment after Lexi, fully aware of Dean's narrowed eyes focused on him as he left.

Connor walked right down to the foyer of the building and out into the cold night air, he didn't need to go very far before he found Lexi leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest as she stared at the floor.

"Hey," Connor said with a slight smile as he headed over to where the young girl was standing.

"Hey yourself," she said with a forced smile as she brushed a strand of bright red hair out of her face and straightened up a little.

"What're y'doin' out here? It ain't very warm," he said softly.

"True, but it's clearer than the air up there," she replied nodding up towards the apartment above.

"Aye, that's a good point," he said with a nod as he raised his eyebrows, agreeing with her.

"What're you doing out here then?" she asked with a slight smirk and her body began to shiver a little in the breeze.

"Needed some air," he lied. Neither of them send anything for a long time, until finally Connor wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulders and pulled her to his chest, rubbing her arm lightly to try and keep her warm. Almost as soon as he had wrapped his arm around her she felt warmer, the sweet scent of peppermint and smoke assaulting her nostrils.

"Pretty heavy isn't it?" Lexi mumble into Connor's chest as she bit the inside of her cheek a little.

"It's definitely different," he relied softly, his head tilting down just enough so he could plant a kiss on the top of her head, the smell of her vanilla and coconut shampoo making his entire body seem to relax in an instant. Lexi stayed there, unwavering, her eyes closed and simply enjoying being so close to someone other than her family for once. The comfort that came with the warmth of his arm around her, the sound of his stead breath and the even thudding of his heart in his chest.

"Lexi," she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Connor's deep, earthy green irises and immediately felt the air catch in the back of her throat, much like it had before they were interrupted earlier.

"What's the matter?" she whispered, the pupils in her eyes dilating just a little more than she knew.

"This whole thing is all kinds of feckin' crazy," his voice was barely above a low whisper as he spoke to her, his left hand coming up to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes as his own eyes searched her face.

"I know," she said with a soft nod, her body tingling with every soft touch his fingertips trailed over her skin.

"I promise y'though," he said after a moment, "I promise, I won't let nothin' happen to ya."

"I think on this one..." she said with a soft smile, "I'll be the one looking after you."

"No lass," he replied, shaking his head a little, "Y'won't need to."

Without waiting for a single moment longer he slowly bent down and pressed his lips to hers, gently sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling her closer to him. Lexi instinctively returned the kiss, her right hand sliding up to tangle in his sandy blonde hair. He groaned softly into her mouth and moved until her back was pressed against the wall as he deepened the kiss his fingertips slowly trailing down over her cheek and resting on the back of her neck. She wrapped her arms underneath his open coat, her hands grasping at his t-shirt, pressing his body harder against hers as she ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip until he finally gave in and slowly delved his tongue into her mouth. He could hear his heart hammering against his ribcage but for the life of him he didn't care, he was completely and utterly intoxicated by this girl. Every inch of her made his body feel like it was electrified, it was different to how he normally felt, like some sort of forbidden fruit or something. Connor slid his hands up into her hair and grasped a handful of her silky red hair, as he slid his tongue against hers, their breathing raspy and heavy as he finally forced himself to separate his lips from hers.

"Wow," he whispered against her lips, his eyes closed as he tried to steady himself, his hands trailing down to rest on her hips.

"You're telling me," she said, her hands still clasping at his shirt as she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. Connor jumped back a little, panic and confusion mixing itself onto his face as he stared down into, not the usual beautiful, deep brown her eyes usually were but rather a sickeningly bright, golden yellow pair of irises staring straight back at him.


	9. Time to go

Authors note: sorry its taking forever for me to post updates, I've been sick and super crazy with Uni but I'm back now! And I promise I'll try and update more... Especially for my two favourite, amazingly talented beautiful girls DeDe324 and XakibaphoxX. Beautiful, inspiring ladies and if you get the chance check out their stuff

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 9**

Connor stood there staring at the young girl in front of him, his mind reeling with what he was seeing. Lexi blinked, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked up at him expectantly.

"You okay?" she asked softly, her arms coming to rest over her stomach, protectively.

"Y're yellow eyes," he whispered, only barely audible to even himself.

"What did you just say to me?" Lexi hissed, her body straightening, her arms falling to her side as she stood up straight, desperately trying to hide the pain and shock on her features.

"Y'r eyes are feckin' yellow, just like his were," he said taking a half step back from her, furrowing his brow as he concentrated on her face realising that her eyes were back to their normal piercing, golden brown.

"Go to hell you disgusting, horrible pig!" Lexi spat, shoving Connor as hard as she could muster straight in the chest forcing him to stagger backwards.

"Lex?" just as Lexi's hands connected with Connor's chest Dean and Sam came out from the main entrance to the apartment.

"Lex!" Dean called as both he and Sam both half ran after her just as her lithe body disappeared around the darkened corner.

"What the _fuck _did you do to her?" Dean hissed, spinning on his heel mid run, breaking off from Sam who continued on after their baby sister. He grasped Connor's jacket and threw him hard against the wall.

"What did you _say _to her!" he yelled, his voice a bubbling volcano of rage and menace.

"Y'sister had the same feckin' eyes as yellows eyes does!" Connor rasped, his eyebrows narrowed in a confusion.

"What the _fuck _are you saying?" Dean growled, his grasp getting tighter around the other mans clothing.

"Her eyes! Her eyes were like that Demon's were," Connor said shaking his head disbelievingly.

"My sister is _not _a demon!" Dean yelled, his eyes turning almost pitch black with fury and rage.

"Put me brother down y'feckin' mad man!" came Murphy's thick, Irish accent just moments before he slammed into Dean, forcing him to let go of Connor as he fell sideways underneath Murphy's weight.

Connor collapsed back against the wall breathing heavily as he watched Murphy attempt to fight Dean, though his hand to hand combat skills were nothing compared to Dean's. Almost as soon as Dean hit the floor he had brought his knees up, straight against Murphy's chest and forced him backwards. Without wasting a single second he pinned him to the floor and landed a single, bone splintering blow to the side of Murphy's face, the only thing stopping him form landing another one was Sam's voice from behind him.

"Let him go Dean, Lexi is fine," Sam said, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he looked down at the two boys on the cold concrete floor.

"Where is she?" Dean asked, shoving Murphy into the floor as he stood up.

"She's just going for a walk..."

"A _walk_? Sammy, _why _aren't you with her?" Dean asked angrily, his forehead still creased from the heavy frown that had taken up residence on his features.

"She's fine, Dean," Sam said, his tone more final than he really needed it to be. Dean scowled a little harder at his younger brother before turning on his heel and pointing at Connor.

"If there is a _single hair _out of place on that girls head," he let his arm drop back to his side, "I'm coming for you."

Without so much as another word Dean stalked off in the direction that Lexi had headed earlier. Sam waited until Dean was out of sight before he wandered over to where Murphy was sitting on the pavement wiping at the blood cascading down from his nose.

"He's just worried about her, I'm really sorry," Sam said with a look of embarrassment as he offered Murphy his hand.

"Don' worry about it," Murphy said after a moment as he reached up and took Sam's hand, letting him help him to his feet. Connor let out the breath he had been holding and slumped against the wall. He hadn't wanted to upset Lexi, in fact, that was the very _last _thing he had even intended on doing. He hated watching her walk away with such a look of disgust and hurt on her face, but he couldn't shake the image that he had seen in his head. It wasn't right, it wasn't real and he knew that but it was something more that he couldn't shake.

"Connor?" he was shaken from his own train of thought to see Sam's looming, lanky figure standing in front of him.

"Huh?" he braced himself for another tongue lashing, or physical one.

"What you saw?" Sam said, bowing his head a little to look Connor straight in the eye. Connor simply nodded a little as he readjusted his jacket angrily and waited for Sam to continue.

"It wasn't real, but..." Sam sighed, "it wasn't far from the truth either."

"What?" the two brothers said in unison.

"Lex!" Dean called as soon as he stepped out onto the main street, his sisters figure appearing down the far end of the street. She slowed down only slightly at the familiar, and somewhat comforting sound of her older brothers voice.

"Lex!" he called again, forcing himself to jog a little to catch up with her, even though she still didn't stop.

"Alexis!" he yelled, making her stop dead in her tracks. Dean _never _called her by her full name.

"Hey, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Did that Irish fuck touch you?" Dean growled, coming to a stop in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders as he looked her over.

"I'm fine," she replied softly, her arms tightly folded across her chest as she spoke.

"I know what he said to you Lex," he said after a long moment of eery silence passed between them.

"I don't have yellow eyes and I'm sure as hell that I'm not some demon," she exclaimed, her voice mixed with anger and defeat all at the same time.

"I know," Dean replied softly as he wrapped his arms around his baby sisters shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not," she repeated as she let her arms fall away from her stomach and wrap around her brothers waist tightly.

"None of us think you are Lex," he half whispered.

"I don't want to be possessed Dean, I don't want to go through that," she mumbled into his chest.

"Hey, now you listen to me," he grabbed her shoulders and pulled back from her slightly, looking her dead in the eye.

"I won't let _anything _happen to you, and I know damn well Dad and Sam won't let anything get near enough to you even think about possessing you," he didn't once let his eyes drop from hers.

"Lex, do you hear me?" he said demandingly.

"Yes," she replied simply, nodding her head in recognition before looking back at the dirty sidewalk and waiting for him to make some sort of comment or movement.

"Come on then, let's get you back up there," he sighed, an unimpressed look on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to start walking back towards the house.

"Tut, tut, tut, now Dean, you shouldn't be making promises that you just can't keep," both Lexi and Dean stopped instantly, the hairs of the backs of their necks standing on end as the bone chilling voice rippled through their very souls.

"My dear," Lexi reared back as the pair of bright yellow eyes appeared only a few centimeters in front of her.

"Don't you touch her!" Dean snarled, his handgun already in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other.

"Oh please, I'm not going to touch the precious little baby... Yet," he whispered against her ear, her body convulsing as a wave of anxiety and fear tore through her.

"What do you mean yet? You're _never _going to touch her," Dean hissed, shoving the gun forwards a little further as he stepped in front of Lexi protectively.

"Ah Dean, you're just like your dear old Dad," Azezel smirked, his eyes trailing over to Dean's narrowed ones.

"So what?" Dean replied angrily.

"So, your Daddy makes promises he can't keep as well," he replied with a menacing chuckle.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that no matter how long, or how far, or how hard you try and keep your sister away from me, I will find her, and my goodness when I do," he turned back to Lexi who was still standing stock still. He ran a fingertip down her cheek making her whole body shudder in revulsion.

"It's going to be, absolutely, delicious," a sinister smile flared across his lips as he let out a cackle before disappearing in a cloud of thick smoke. Lexi and Dean both looked around quickly, their eyes searching the deserted street for some sign of life, any sign that he was still there.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean half shouted as he dropped his handgun angrily and shoved the bottle of holy water back into his coat pocket.

"Come on, we have to get you back to Dad, we need some answers and we need them now," He grabbed Lexi by the arm and started walking her back to the apartment, his eyes never once stopping as he searched the street for their assailant.

"Why in the hell is yellow eyes after our sister?" Dean barely waited until they had burst into the apartment before he started scolding everyone inside.

"What happened?" John was automatically on his feet as soon as the two of them had walked into the room. Lexi was standing behind Dean with a defeated and shell shocked look plastered across her face.

"You!" Dean didn't miss a beat as he charged passed his father and grabbed Connor by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Dean!" John barked at him, not quite quick enough to stop his son from once again throwing the young Irishman against, yet another, wall.

"Y'need to stop throwin' me against things mate," Connor said clasping his hands over Dean's and shoving him backwards forcing the other man to let him go as he stumbled back and regained his footing.

"What did you see?" Dean bit back, appearing to not be too perturbed by the fact he had been thrown around quite easily.

"What d'ya mean what did I see?" Connor replied straightening out his long sleeve jumper.

"When you made her leave?" he pointed over to where his youngest sibling was standing in the doorway clutching her elbow and looking around the room at the confused and angered faces.

"She had yellow eyes Dean, he saw her with yellow eyes," Sam interjected with a sad sigh.

"What?" Dean's piercing stare shifted from Connor to Sam.

"Connor saw Lexi with yellow eyes, just like I did earlier on," Sam shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Lex," he half whispered, looking up at his baby sister and biting his lip.

Lexi had no idea what to do, let alone how to even begin to process what she was hearing. Sam looked like he was on the verge of tears, which made her realise he knew more about this entire thing than he was letting on. Dean had the all-too-familiar protective, angry glare on his face that he seemed to get when it came to anything with Alexis. John was biting his lip angrily, his eyes focused on the floor as he tried to devise some sort of plan to change the outcome of this whole event. Murphy was sitting on one of the chairs with his hands tightly clasped in front of him, his face stoic and void of almost any emotion, which Lexi found interesting given the passed few months the two families had spent together. She wouldn't have been able to tell you what Connor was thinking, mostly because she refused to meet his gaze in any way. It wasn't hard to see that his insides were tensed and knotted in a way that he had only felt when his brother was in some sort of trouble.

"Alexis," John walked over to where his daughter was standing, hugging her arms to her chest tightly and staring at the floor.

"I swear to you, nothing is going to touch you baby girl," he looked her dead in the eyes and made sure that she knew how serious he was about the entire thing.

"Dad?" Lexi's voice was strained and her eyes were glazed with a glistening film of water as she looked up at her father.

"I don't want to be possessed," she whispered, her voice cracking a little as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Both Dean and Sam looked down at the floor as John wrapped his arms around Lexi and hugged her tightly.

"Lexi?" John turned to see Connor standing a few meters away from them, his green eyes a deep, moss colour as he stared at his hands. Lexi peered over her fathers shoulder at the Irishman as he clasped his hands together and bit his cheek nervously. She took a shuddering breath and stepped away from her father momentarily as Connor finally raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry lass," he said softly, his hands still clasped together.

"I didn't mean t'upset ya, and I didn't mean it to sound like I was callin' y'yellow eyes," he stumbled over the words as he tried to explain himself.

"I don't know what I saw down there, but I'm tellin' y'lass," he shook his head and swallowed hard.

"I don't think y're a demon, f... Far from it," he said with an earnest look on his face as he nodded a little. Even Murphy was thrown by the honesty and sincerity in his brother's voice. Lex took a deep breath and took a long second before nodding a little in understanding before shuffling passed her Dad and grabbing her jacket off of the counter.

"I need some time," she said simply.

"No, no way," Dean stepped forwards and glared at his baby sister, "you're not going out there alone!"

"No, you're right, I'm not," she agreed with a nod.

"Then... where are y'goin'?" Murphy asked, concern and confusion evident in his voice.

"I'm going to stay with a friend," she replied, "I need to make sure I'm ready for this, and yellow eyes knows I'm here, so it's not safe."

"Which friend? Who do you know it Boston?" Dean exclaimed angrily, though it was fear for his sister that was driving his aggression.

"Lexi," Sam stepped forwards to speak, though he was only met with his sister shaking her head, a sad smile on her face.

"No Sammy," she said softly.

"I'll be safer if you guys don't know where I am, trust me," she looked across the faces in front of her and nodded her head, grabbing her pack off the ground and sucking in a deep breath.

There was an angry, concerned and troubled air that settled over the room as Lexi headed towards the door.

"Lex!" Dean half ran in front of her and placed his hand on the doorknob, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at his glassy stare and forced a smile.

"Please," he whispered to her, "don't go out there where I can protect you."

"Dean, you have my word, if I need you... I'll call. I'll be fine, I swear," she rose up onto her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on her brothers cheek before giving him one final smile and heading out the door, shutting it with a soft click as he stood there staring at the empty space in front of him.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered as he ran his hands over his face and gritted his teeth together. There was a sickening feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he had only ever felt once before in his life...

The night he watched his mother burn to death in their own home.


	10. Months gone by

Authors note: thanks to all those reading this and sticking with me, even though I've been so busy with Uni work I haven't been able to post! You have my word though that I will try more and more to get chapters up quicker! Of course as always though your comments and reviews keep me writing and keep me motivated to update stuff quicker too!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 10**

Lexi had walked out of the apartment without looking back once. She didn't have a friend in Boston, she was hoping that she could stay with Doc for a while, start training more and start trying to find a way to protect herself from what was inevitably going to happen. She stopped out the front of the dilapidated and rusted looking door to the pub. The red painted letters of 'McGinty's' scrawled across the glass on the door was beginning to fade and peel with age and weather. Lexi sighed and rapped on the door gently and readjusted her bag on her shoulder. There was silence on the other side of the door for a long time before finally the sound of shuffling feet and clinking of glasses emanated out into the street. The light flickered on inside just as Doc appeared at the window and pulled the door open.

"W,w,w,w what are you d,d,d,d doin' here lass?" Doc asked, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Hey Doc," she shifted a little uncomfortably, looking down at her feet before looking back up into his glass shielded eyes, "can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of c,c,c,c... Fuck, ass," he shook his head angrily and waved her into the pub. She gave him a thankful smile and ducked into the warmth of the stuffy, very Irish looking pub and out of the cold Boston air.

"Up stairs, there's a bit of a hide out for ya," Doc said, pointing to a door with 'staff only' scrawled across the front of it.

"I can't thank you enough Doc, I can even help out around the bar if you need me to," Lexi replied as she headed over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"N,n,n,n not a problem lass," he replied with a warm a smile, shoving his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"T,t,t,t there's a sh,sh,sh,sh shower around the back you can use, it's not much lass, but it's safe," he stammered painfully as she glanced around the deserted pub.

"Thanks Doc, it's perfect," she said turning to look around her more directly.

"Oh, Doc," Lexi turned back to face the old, wrinkled face of the man in front of her. He smiled back as he flicked a dirty tea towel over his should and waited for her to speak.

"Um," she let out a sigh, "I hate to have to do this to you, but, if my family or the MacManus twins come looking for me, please don't tell them I'm here,"

There was a strange silence that fell over the two of them. The Doc loved those two boys as if they were his own flesh and blood, he couldn't lie to them.

"W,w,w why?" he stammered.

"We're toxic together Doc," she shook her head sadly, "I need to be away from them until I am strong enough to protect myself without having to rely on my family. I love them Doc, dearly, but I can't be near them right now."

"I c,c,c,c can understand t,t,t,t that," Doc said with a sad nod. There was a pain and a sadness lacing her voice that made his very heart seem to sink just a little. Lexi was trying desperately to hide the fact that it was killing her to leave her brothers again and especially her father, considering that she had only just found him again.

"I'm sorry to put you in that position Doc because I know how close you are to those two boys, but I just," she sighed again, her insides twisting into a sickening knot, "I just need some time to work on myself before I go dragging them into it all."

"Don't you worry about a t,t,t,t thing lass," Doc simply nodded in understanding as Lexi pushed open the door to reveal an old, dusty, stale staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Thanks again for this Doc, I can't tell you how helpful it is," Lexi said once last time before heading up the stairs as quietly as she could. Doc waited for her footsteps to disappear up the stairs and onto the second floor landing before he turned and locked the doors and headed off to his own place behind the bar.

The upstairs spare room was a dust covered storage room. In the middle of the room was a pool table, granted it was cleaner than the other parts of the room, but it still wasn't in the best shape. There were chairs, boxes of alcohol from whiskey to tequila and everything in between. Most of this stuff was covered by white drop cloths and sheets, so it wasn't as dusty as it potentially could have been. The very far wall of the small room had a window, only just marginally bigger than Lexi's head, it was just enough to aerate the room so it didn't smell to high heaven. To Doc's credit, there was a small bed with a clean mattress and pillows complete with bed sheets and an old knitted blanked that looked like something Doc's grandmother would have made for him. Lexi didn't care, she was only using this as a base while she trained, got herself ready and prepared to look after her own ass as opposed to having to rely on her family. She placed her bag on the floor by the bed and clambered up onto the mattress to open the window, flooding the room with a fresh, cool breeze which she soaked in before turning and facing the room before her.

"It'll have to do," she whispered to herself as she jumped down off of the bed and flopped back onto it, her hands behind her head as she breathed deeply and shut her eyes, willing herself to not think about the looming fate that was reaching out to her.

"She's fine Dean," Sam said as he lay back on the couch. John has gone off to restock their supplies while the four of them waited around the house, researching different folklore and working out how they were going to go about their next hunt.

"It's been three weeks Sam, no one has even heard from her, her phone is off all the time, it's like she's pulled a Dad trick on us!" Dean hissed angrily, slamming down the lid of the laptop and leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm just as worried as you are, but she's been taught by both Dad _and _us, she's going to be fine, of anyone is qualified to go off on their own in this world, it's Lexi," Sam replied, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes trained on his brothers grave face.

"She's only a kid Sam," Dean half whispered.

"She's almost 23 Dean," he retorted. The silence that followed was almost painful.

"I hate the fact that she's not here and I don't know how she is or where she's at... I miss her Sammy," he whispered, a strain in his voice that Sam hated to hear.

"Me too," Sam replied after a long pause had passed over them, "me too."

There was an old abandoned warehouse next door to the pub that Lexi had began training in, she had found all sorts of old steel poles and abandoned pieces of machinery that she had began using for weights and specific training programs. Lexi had strung up a long, thick piece of rope she had found in one of the rooms and set herself the goal of being able to climb the to the top of that rope using only her upper body strength. To begin with she could make it half way to the top, which was some seven meters or so, before having to scale back down, which annoyed her more than she was willing to admit. She was out of shape and she knew it. Pretty much from day one of staying with Doc Lexi would go over to the warehouse and spent at least six hours of her day running up and down stairs, doing push ups, hand stands, chin ups, weights, everything from cardio to endurance and strength building exercises. She knew she had to be fast and be thorough if she was going to be able to beat this and stand a fighting chance of keeping yellow eyes from possessing her. The time when she wasn't in the warehouse she was stripping, cleaning and handling the guns and weapons she had brought with her. Lexi made sure she researched different fighting techniques and even researching activities that would also help her mentally. Lexi knew her family were out there fighting and hunting like they always were, but she also knew that she couldn't go back until she was both physically and mentally capable of fighting off Azezel and keeping herself from being possessed.

Doc kept things under wraps, just like he had promised to do. Connor and Murphy came in almost constantly, bringing people like Rocco into the mix every so often. Doc loved the boys and it made it extremely difficult to lie to them about Lexi, even though they asked about her almost every time they were in there. Hounding him about whether or not he had heard from her or seen her. Thankfully for him Lexi was more often than not over at the warehouse training when the boys would come in so he didn't have to worry about them stumbling upon her or vice versa. It had been some months since anyone had seen the poor lass and Doc was beginning to wonder if that was effecting her more than she would let on. Of course, Lexi kept throwing herself into training, every day hauling herself up that rope, inching further and further up there with every passing moment. She had callouses on her callouses, her blisters were popped and red raw but she didn't care.

Dean, Sam and John kept hunting, they went through everything from arachnes to ghosts to rugarus and everything that came in between. John made sure his sons knew as much about each of these monsters as he did, and alternative ways of hunting and killing. The three of them trained the MacManus brothers together, though Sam worked more closely with Connor and Dean took Murphy under his wing. By the end of the first two months of Lexi being gone the boys had become a clean cut, controlled and well oiled fighting machine. Murphy and Connor began looking for different clues and hints that the everyday people they were around were something other than human. Sam, Dean and John would fight both individually and collectively, throwing each other through rigorous and varied styles of fighting and combat, with everything from hand to hand combat marine style to tai chi. Even with all of the training and preparation, Dean still couldn't let go of his search of Azezel, he kept thinking about it, every day, every night. He wanted his baby sister back and even though he was channelling his anger into hunting, it still manifested in other ways every so often. One particular time ended with both him and Connor exploding through a window and both ending up with black eyes and bleeding noses.

Connor was much the same, he and his brother went about their own calling, helping the family where they could and learning as much as they possibly could. Murphy seemed to find it a lot easier to adjust than Connor did. He really took on the role of the supernatural hunter which in more ways than one unnerved Connor. He wanted to be a part of it yet there was still many aspects of the entire scenario that he was struggling to adjust to. Most of all he was hating the fat that Lexi was gone, he wanted nothing more than to talk to her about different things, to see her and make sure she was alive and safe. He hated that they left on such a strange note and he would have given anything for her to have messaged one of the boys so he at least knew she was okay.

The reality was, Lexi was more than okay. She was getting fitter and fitter by the day, she could run longer and train harder than she could have some months before. She had a far more toned and lithe body than she had ever thought physically possible for her. She was always fit but this was something that she had never thought she was physically capable of achieving. In the same vein though, it did take her nearly four months solid before she could scale the fifteen metre high rope using only her up body to pull her up.

The day she set her own personal record of scaling that rope was the exact same night Ivan Checkov entered the bar and told Doc in a thick Russian accent that the pub "will be closing now."

Of course. The pub wasn't closing. Not then, not ever.


	11. Reintroduce ourselves

Authors note: so I'm trying to keep updating this as much as I possibly can whilst writing my own book on the side too! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated to update quicker. Massive thanks goes out to DeDe324 for the constant encouragement and the sheer poetry that is her writing. You've inspired me to keep writing my dear so thank you.

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 11**

"My name is Ivan Checkov, you will be closing now," Lexi heard the thick Russian accent from behind the safety of the 'staff only' door that separated her and the scene beyond. There was a mumbled response from whom she could only deduce as being some of the bar patrons then came Doc's miss matched euphemism of "make like a tree and get the fuck out of here". The next thick Irish accent that floated through the door made Lexi's insides tense up, her breath catching in the back of her throat as a shiver rippled through her body.

"Calm down Doc, I'm sure they're reasonable fellows," came Connor's Irish brogue. Lexi missed the rest of the exchange due to the hammering of her own heart in her ears. The next thing she heard was the shattering of glass followed by the angered tones of Irish and Russian accents. Lexi stay where she was for a while, listening intently with her ear pressed against the door. The sound of Connor's strained yell followed by the shattering of glass was enough to send her over the edge.

Lexi burst through the door, not even flinching as she realised she was still wearing only her crop top, baggy track pants and hand wraps that she had been wearing for training. Almost instantly a pool cue came flying towards her head. She ducked instantly and spun on her heel, grabbing the pool cue and yanking it forwards causing the heavy Russian mobster to stumble forwards, fall over her and slam his head into the bar with a sickening crack. Lexi felt someone grab her around the waist and yank her to her feet, using the pool cue as a stabiliser against the floor she jammed her foot backwards connecting with the mans testicles instantly making him release her and fall to the floor in agony. Lexi planted one solid kick to the side of the man's head rending him unconscious before straightening up and turning to face the carnage behind her. Carnage was barely even the beginning. There was broken bottles, shattered pool cues, blood, ripped pieces of clothing, alcohol and saliva staining the chairs and a strange scent of burning material lingering in the air.

Connor saw Lexi first before she saw him. To say he had to try and keep his libido in check was an understatement. She was ten times fitter than the last time he had seen her, and even then she was near on perfect as far as he was concerned. He couldn't help but stare as Lexi stood there panting a little and looking around the room at the unconscious bodies strewn about her feet. Her hair was much longer than it had been before, and redder than he remembered, hanging in a messy braid that stopped almost at the top of her thighs. She was toned, beyond toned, her white crop top stopped underneath her chest showing off her impossibly tanned skin and incredible six pack abs. Her black cargo style track pants hung low enough on her hips to show off the perfect 'v' shape that he was sure hadn't been there a few months ago. Her arms were equally as solid and defined as the rest of her, yet she still had those beautiful curves in her body, if anything the muscles only accentuated the almost perfect womanly figure she was sporting.

"Woo! Damn, that was fun!" Murphy exclaimed loudly as he slapped his brother on the back and laughed. Connor shook his head and stared at the floor as Lexi's golden brown eyes locked with his for a split second. Her face flushed a bright red colour, almost the same as her hair as she scratched the back of her head and looked at the floor.

"Lexi?" Murphy's voice was laced with surprise, concern and happiness.

"Conn, it's..." Connor simply nodded slightly at his brother as he rattled his brain to find the right words.

"Holy shite," Murphy didn't wait for Lexi to speak before he half ran forwards and scooped the slender girl up in his arms, her feet lifting off the floor as his strong arms wrapped around her torso easily.

"Hey Murph," she whispered as she hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder. The boys thought Lexi was looked far more toned than ever before and she could say exactly the same thing about them as well. Murphy's arms were far more powerful and much more defined than she could remember and he felt like he was much more capable and stronger than he had before.

"Look at ya," he exclaimed with a beaming smile as he set her back down on the floor and held her arms lightly.

"Yeah," she replied with a deep blush on her face.

"Y'been okay lass?" he asked softly after a moment, letting his arms drop away from her as he looked her up and down, almost drinking in the way her muscles were tensed without her even having to tense them herself.

"Yeah," she replied gently with a nod. She hated the tension that was flying around the room at that moment and she knew that Doc would be coping a tongue lashing later on as well. Her eyes slowly trailed up to meet with Connor's as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and waited for his reaction.

"Come on Murph, let's get back home," Connor said simply, turning on his heel and grabbing his jacket on the way out. Murphy gave his brother a confused and shocked look before looking back at Lexi with a sad and somewhat torn look before following his brother out of the door and into the cool night air. Led stood there for a moment longer staring at the empty space in front of her before letting out a sigh and placing her hands on her hips. That was not the way she had wanted the entire moment to go and Doc, bless that old Irishman, said nothing at all, simply shuffled around to the other side of the counter and began cleaning up the mess around them.

"What the feck was that dear_ brother_?" Murphy spat angrily as they rounded the corner heading back to their apartment. He shoved a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag before looking at Connor expectantly.

"What was what Murph?" Connor responded shoving his hands into his pockets angrily.

"That back there," Murphy threw his hand behind him, pointing back at the pub, "we haven't seen that lass in months and there y'are not sayin' a single fuckin' thing!"

"So what Murph! _She_ left remember! _She_ was the one that decided she would walk out," Connor hissed back angrily.

"What are y'sayin'?" Murph asked taking another drag of his cigarette and exhaling slowly, savouring the flavour of the nicotine at the back of his throat.

"I'm sayin' that she as the one that wanted to go, she needed the time and who the hell are we t'stop her from doin' what she needed to do," Connor replied as he dug out the key to their apartment from his pocket.

"Then why d'ya seem so cut up about it?" Murphy asked stubbing out his cigarette as they came to the entrance to their building and Connor shoved the door open.

"Look, I ain't cut up about it, I don't care what the lass does," Connor exclaimed angrily as they trudged up the stairs to their apartment.

"It's her life and that's that. She looks damn good, and for whatever reason she barely had it in her t'look me in the eye tonight. That to me says enough," he unlocked the front door and headed inside, no sign of the three Winchesters in sight.

Lexi woke up with a splitting headache, her muscles feeling like they we being torn away from her very bones. She groaned and slowly sat up in her bed, pulling on her track pants and tank top before shuffling out into the hallway and down the stairs painfully.

"M,m,m,m morning lass," Doc said with a smile as he wiped down a glass and placed it behind the counter.

"Hey Doc," she said rubbing her eye, her voice thick with sleep.

"W,w,w,w, we... Fuck, ass," Doc shook his head and grabbed another glass. Lexi slid herself onto the barstool and slumped over the counter with her chin on her forearms, patiently waiting for Doc to compose himself.

"We h,h,h, have to go t,t,t,t, to the hospital," he finally managed to blurt out.

"What? Why? What happened?" Lexi sat up immediately, her whole body tense as she waited for Doc to continue.

"T,t,t,t the boys are in there," he blurted out.

"Which boys Doc?" Lexi said, concern and fear hinting in her voice.

"Those t,t,t,t two Irish idiots," Doc said shaking his head a little and flicking the towel onto the bench top with a light 'crack'.

"How about you go meet them at the hospital and I'll meet them at the cop shop later on," Lexi said sliding off the seat and stretching a little.

"Why there?" Doc asked, standing stock still as he looked at the young girl in front of him.

"Because I can guarantee you that'll be their next move, and I just know that my family probably won't be far away either," she said with a defeated sigh before smiling at the old man in front of her and heading towards the door.

Doc took a deep, shuddering breath and shook his head painfully. There was so much more going on here that he couldn't answer. He had grown to adore Lexi and she had proved to be good company for the passed few months that she had been with him but he couldn't shake this feeling that there was more. He loved those two MacManus brothers as well, but it was the same with them, there were far too many secrets and bullshit coverups floating around and he hated it. In fact, he hated it so much that he was going to put an end to it. All of it. Tomorrow night when everyone was back on the same solid, level ground as him.

When Lexi turned up to the police station there were police everywhere talking animatedly about what Lexi overheard was a killing spree.

"Idiots," she mumbled to herself as she leaned against one of the walls and waited patiently for the two of them to come stumbling up the steps to hand themselves over.

"Alexis?"

Lexi could have sworn her heart stopped mid beat as the all too familiar base of her Dad's voice reached her ears. She sucked in a deep breath and turned to face the direction in which the voice had come from.

"Dad?" she said softly as her father came strolling towards her, his suit and tie projecting quite the perfect representation of a run of the mill detective. To her great relief, neither Sam nor Dean where anywhere in sight.

"My God, look at you," John exclaimed, clearly stunned by both his daughters presence and dramatic physical change.

"Yeah, I, uh," she ran her hand through her hair and shrugged a little, "I got into training."

"Where in the hell did you go?" he asked, his voice strained as he tried to remain official and as if he were just a policeman and not her father.

"I was staying with a friend," she said defensively, reacting to the glare John was giving her.

"Not good enough Alexis, you don't just go running off like that," he hissed, stepping closer to her and glaring down at her small frame.

"Like you can talk!" she barked back, "you left us! I had to trek it out to fucking _Boston _to find you!"

"There's a big difference," he started.

"Oh please! There's no difference at all. You did exactly the same thing and you can't say boo about me doing it, at least I was in the same goddamn city as you!" she exclaimed, cutting him off mid sentence. He glared at her, trying to get a hold of the twenty thousand odd emotions that were running through his head.

There was no denying that John Winchester loved his children dearly. He was proud of them in every way possible and seeing the three of them together made him feel so much more than he could begin to explain. Dean was in more ways than one just like John, head strong and determined. News unwaveringly obedient and loyal and at times it scared John to see just how fierce he was about protecting his family and those he loved. Sam was different, though not as much as he thought he was. He was compassionate and caring when he needed to be, though he wasn't scared of getting his hands dirty when the occasion called for it. Much like John though, Sam was stubborn, head strong and incredibly knowledgable on all sorts of monsters and ghouls which is where they often clashed and needed Dean to play mediator. Alexis was, as far as her Dad was concerned, the exact, perfect representation of her mother. She was loving, gentle and passionate, though wouldn't be pushed around by anyone. More often than not she would keep everyone in check and make sure they were all on the same page. Though the thing that John loved most about Alexis was the fact that she was almost the only person in the world that her brothers would die for. She barely even needed to say anything to them and they would move heaven and earth to make sure they were there for her. It absolute broke his heart to see how lost the two of them had been without her for those few months. They loved her and she loved them, much to each of their detriments, and no matter what happened, he was sure they would be completely undone without each other.

"Alexis, your brothers..." he sucked in a sharp breath of air and shook his head, "your brothers were completely and totally lost without you there these few months."

"I know," she whispered back, "I wasn't much better."

There was a long silence that fell over the two of them, the bustling of the people and cars around them the only noise they could hear.

"Please, those two Irish fucks aren't coming back," Lexi looked up to see a slender, dorky looking male heading into the office holding a cup of coffee. She exchanged a puzzled look with her Dad as another slightly chubbier male holding a steaming cup of coffee followed behind him.

"Wait here," John said as he turned around and followed the two men into the building leaving his daughter to scour the street to see where the boys were. It didn't take long before the two of them came hobbling around the corner, Murphy supporting Connor as they headed towards the door to the police department. Lexi pushed herself off of the wall, her eyes going wide as she soaked in the scene in front of her. Both boys looked hagged and exhausted. Connor had two thick bandages wrapped around his wrists and both of their dirty bathrobes were caked in dried blood.

"What the hell happened?" Lexi asked as the two of them finally reached the bottom of the stairs where she was standing.

"Hey there lass," Murphy said with a smile as he adjusted Connor's arm around his neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking forwards and checking the two of them out a little closer.

"We're fine," Connor replied, venom still heavy in his tone.

"Sure, because you _look_ perfectly fine," she replied sarcastically as she stepped forwards and grabbed his blood soaked wrist in her hand lightly.

Connor fell silent as she slowly pulled back the bandage and examined the cut on his hand softly before sliding the bandage back over the wound. He felt his heart skip a beat as she turned her focus to the dried lump of blood on his forehead, her face contorted in a painful expression of concern. She lightly pushed his hair back with her fingertips and bit her lip a little at the size of the cut on his forehead. Murphy couldn't help the cheeky smile that spread across his lips as he watched his brother become completely enthralled by the young girl examining him so delicately.

"I'm fine lass, honest," Murphy said as soon as Lexi turned her attention to him.

"You sure?" she asked looking him up and down, stopping momentarily on the dried blood on his bathrobe.

"Aye, most of this is his blood anyway," he said with a laugh as Connor winced in pain.

"Better get in there," Connor said softly, still hunched over slightly in pain.

"You're giving yourselves in?" she said shaking her head in disapproval.

"No, we're pleading self defense," Murphy laughed before giving her a beaming smile and turning to wander up the steps. Lexi watched them hobble up the stairs and into the precinct before flopping down onto the step and staring at the ground in front of her.

"Definitely wasn't just a Russian mob thing," Dean said to Sam, shifting uncomfortably in his suit.

"What do you think it was then?" Sam asked wandering over to the garbage bin where his brother was standing.

"Not sure, there's sulphur hanging around, though I'm not entirely sure that's a sign of anything," he said with a shrug.

"CSI guys said that there were traces of salt all over the place, around the bullet hole entries of the wounds and around the dumpster," Sam replied after a moment.

"Well that doesn't mean much either really, those boys were dousing everything in holy water and salt before going anywhere," Dean said skeptically.

"True," Sam let out a puff of air.

"Look at their faces though," came the all too familiar sound of Lexi's voice. Dean's eyes went wide as both boys glanced at each other before spinning around to see... Nothing.

"Down here," Lexi said with an awkward smile as she straightened up from her spot beside the Russian mobster laying around the opposite side of the dumpster.

"Lex?" Sam exclaimed, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Hey Sammy," she said softly, biting the inside of her lip nervously.

"My God," Sam didn't hesitate, simply strode forwards and wrapped his arms around his little sister. He hugged her as tightly as he could manage, savouring the fact that she was there and safe.

"I missed you too Sam," she giggled as she hugged him back, standing on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her up off the ground.

"You look, amazing," he said setting her back down and looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I was trying to make sure I could look after myself," she said with a laugh as she looked down at her denim jeans and boots.

"Ohhhh, wonderful, love the family reunion bullshit, but let's come back to earth for a moment," Dean barked, grabbing his baby sister by the arm and yanking her forwards so she was standing right in front of him.

"What the hell Dean?" Lexi grumbled angrily, trying desperately to shake her arm free from his grasp.

"Where the hell were you?" he hissed at her.

"I was getting myself ready for..."

"For what Alexis?" she shook her head a little, he hadn't called her by her full name since they were tiny.

"Huh? For yellow eyes to come and possess your sorry ass? Ready to fight? Ready to go out there and kill yourself _without us_!" he gripped her arm tighter as he spoke. Lexi opened her mouth to comment but couldn't find the words. She stopped dead, her arm aching from the death grip her oldest brother had on it, but the real ache was coming from the single few tears that rolled down Dean's face as he spoke.

"I..." Dean shook his head and pushed her arm away from him.

"Dean," she took a step forwards, her chest aching at the sight of her brother so hurt.

"No Alexis, if you want to do this on your own, then go ahead," he looked up at her, his eyes a cold, iridescent colour as he spoke.

"I want _nothing _to do with you, _ever _again," and with that he turned on his heel and walked away, not once looking back at his baby sister.


	12. Getting back in touch

Authors note: thanks to all that have stuck with this story and kept reading, I can't thank you enough. As always please review, I need as much feedback as I can get. Thanks again!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 12**

"Wow," Sam shook his head and looked at Lexi for a long moment.

"I'll talk to him," he said suddenly as he saw her face drop into an expressionless void.

"Don't worry about it Sammy," she whispered as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"He's just scared and angry, he'll come around," Sam said with a slight nod, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince his little sister.

"Yeah," she replied softly, biting the inside of her cheek as she stared at the floor.

"Where are you staying?" he asked quickly as he heard the loud roar of the Impala start up.

"I'll come see you guys later on Sam, don't worry," Lexi said with a sad smile as Sam looked down the alleyway to see the Impala waiting for him at the end of the road.

"I... I'm," he looked at the car then back at Lexi.

"It's okay," she said with a sad nod, "you have to go."

"I love you Lex, we _all_ do," he said kissing the top of her head lightly before heading off down the alleyway and climbing into the car, slamming the door with a resounding bang before Dean skidded off down the road. She took a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head, desperately trying to gain some clarity about everything that was going on. There was nothing to be clear about though, Connor wasn't exactly warm towards her and she wasn't even sure he wanted to speak to her and Dean wasn't even willing to see her anymore. She let out a loud sigh before turning back around and continuing to investigate the crime scene around her.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam exclaimed as soon as the car had roared off down the road.

"Don't start Sam," Dean replied gripping the wheel harder as he sped towards the police department to see their Dad.

"Why not? She's our sister!"

"She left," Dean barked back.

"Oh big deal, people leave all the time," Sam scoffed.

"Not our family Sammy,"

"Especially our family Dean! Dad left, she left once before, I bailed, you've gone a-wall once before and piked out," he said rolling his eyes and staring out of the window absently. Dean swallowed hard and pursed his lips, his eyebrows narrowing into a deep scowl as he turned down one of the back alleys and headed towards the precinct. He knew Sam was right, it was almost hereditary the way they left all the time whenever they felt things were getting too much or they needed to sort their own emotions out first. It still didn't make it right though.

John was sitting outside the boys cell as they lay on the simple, prison beds with their arms behind their heads explaining what had happened that night.

"His eyes turned that stupid feckin' black colour and I dunno," Murphy shrugged a little and sat up.

"We shot th'shit out of them, of course they escaped before we got a chance t'do anythin' else," Connor finished for his brother as he adjusted himself on his own rickety little bed and sighed.

"You two seen our sister?" Dean came charging into the holding cells, Sam close in toe behind him.

"Wha?" the two boys said in unison, Connor sitting up, his elbows resting on his knees as Dean came to a halt in front of the cell. John stood up and folded his arms across his chest, looking at his two sons standing in front of him.

"Have you seen Lexi?" Dean said, his scowl still fixed onto his face.

"Aye, we saw her before we came in," Murph said with a nod, looking from his brother to the angry man standing in front of them.

"Dad?" Sam turned to face John, his face grave and concerned as he waited for his Dad to answer.

"What? Did I see her? Yes, I have seen her," John said nodding slightly.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Sam asked angrily, simultaneously Dean turned to face John as well, his expression matching Sam's tone.

"I only _just_ saw her outside of the precinct," John said calmly.

"Did you give her hell for leaving?" Sam asked angrily, his arms folded across his chest.

"No, I figured you two would have covered that enough for all of us," his father replied equally as bitterly as he stepped towards his son and glared at him.

"Okay, okay, cool it you two," Dean said stepping between the two of them and shaking his head a little.

"Where is she now?" John asked, almost as if it suddenly dawned on him that his sons had seen her and had, more than likely, upset ever enough to make her leave all over again.

"Well," Sam ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"What did you two do?" John narrowed his eyebrows and glared at his sons.

"Dean told her he didn't want anything to do with her ever again," Sam said quickly. Dean turned and stared wide eyed at his younger brother, annoyance and anger crossing his features until he let out a sigh and turned back to look at his Dad.

"You idiot," John said simply before turning on his heel and walking out of the precinct.

The following day Lexi went back to the bar and set about finding a way of coaxing yellow eyes out of the darkness and into her own world. She knew that he was dangerous but she also knew that unless he was gone she would never be able to go back to hunting with her brothers like she had for so long. John ended up sitting with her for the most part of the day. He explained that Dean didn't mean what he had said and that he honestly thought it was just that he needed a little time to get over how scared he was that she was gone. Lexi listened, responded when she was supposed to, nodded when she thought it appropriate but part of her still didn't believe that Dean wasn't serious. Of course she didn't tell her father that, it was the first time they had really sat down and spoken to each other in what felt like a millennium.

Dean and Sam returned back to the apartment to research and look further into a rather perturbing story that they had heard about a woman being killed by her own blender. John had come back home to help the boys with Doc right in toe behind him just as they were piling into the Impala and asked them to stop by the pub that night as he had something he needed their help with. They willingly agreed to head over after they had sorted out the hexed blender.

Connor and Murphy hung around in the precinct for a little while longer the following morning, having stayed there over night to escape the public eye. Connor had heard the message that they had found on the Russian's pager and was quickly devising a way of getting over there without being noticed. He had more time than he realised, in fact he had a few days to spare and between him and Murph they came up with a number of different ways of getting in there, though most of them looked like something out of a bad action movie. McGinty's was their next stop that night, God only knew that they needed a drink after everything that had been going on.

That night as Murphy and Connor headed into McGinty's Lexi found herself back in the old warehouse, her hands blistered and burning from the third climb she had endured within the last twenty minutes. She flipped herself back onto the ground and collapsed onto her back, her heart pounding in her chest as her legs seemed to give way completely underneath her. She lay there on the cool, dust covered concrete breathing heavily as she stared up at her own breath swirling into smokey clouds of white mist and disappearing into the crisp night air.

"What're y'doin'?" came the all-too-familiar Irish drawl from somewhere behind her. Lexi stayed where she was, sucking in deep breaths as she attempted to steady her hammering heart.

"Training," she managed to squeak out as she rested her arms over her exposed stomach.

"For what?" Connor's face appeared above Lexi as he looked down at her with a confused and amused look on his face.

"Incase I get possessed," she rasped out, her breathing till not completely back to normal.

"Right," there was a sound of shuffling feet followed by the sound of Connor sitting down next to her. There was a long silence that fell over the two of them as they both sat there staring up into the brisk, clear night sky.

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me," Lexi said softly, closing her eyes as she spoke, trying desperately not to work herself up over this whole thing.

"m'sorry," Connor mumbled after a long while.

"What?" Lexi half whispered, sitting up onto her elbows and looking over at the man next to her. Connor was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his head bowed down as he played with the edge of his jeans absently.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated, clearer this time, as he looked up to meet her golden brown eyes. She bit the inside of her lip a little and nodded slowly.

"Fair enough," she half whispered as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, mimicking his actions and sitting cross-legged right in front of him, their knees practically touching.

"I didn't know what else t'do. I didn't not want to talk t'ya but I had no idea how t'y'know handle it all," Connor tried to explain, watching the young girl in front of him as she gingerly unwrapped the bandages on her hands, wincing in pain as she moved.

"Here," Connor leaned forwards and grabbed her hands softly in his, slowly removing the hand wraps that were almost fixed to her skin. Lexi stopped instantly and watched him intently as he slowly peeled back the coloured material, his eyes focused on her hands as he moved slowly.

"Thanks," she said softly once he had finished removing the material, though his hands were still wrapped around her own.

"S'okay," he mumbled in response as he slowly ran his thumb over the red marks and callouses that had formed on her palms. He gently began to massage the rough skin, his eyes never once moving from her hands, even when she winced slightly at the pain.

"How long y'been trainin' here?" he asked softly, finally looking up to meet her gaze, his eyes a deep, emerald green.

"Ever since I left you guys," Lexi replied equally as softly. She sucked in a sharp breath as he trailed his fingertips over her hands, a light, delicate sort of touch which seemed to shock her somewhat.

Connor sat up onto his knees, moving closer to Lexi as he did so, his fingertips trailing lightly up over her arm, her tanned, soft skin rippling with goosebumps as he did so. He couldn't help the smile that overcame his lips as he watched her try and catch her breath a little. There was something so perfect about the way she moved, the way her skin felt underneath his hands, it was like his fingertips were tingling as he touched her warm skin. Lexi couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body as Connor ran his fingertips up and across her shoulder, over her protruding collar bone and gently along the side of her neck. She let out a light sigh as his hand stopped underneath her chin, lifted her head so gently, so delicately so she could meet his intent gaze.

"I really am sorry about bein' such an ass to you," he whispered, a serious sort of look coming over his features as he leaned a little closer to her.

"It's okay, I understand where you were coming from," she managed to whisper back, her body tense and tingling at every single point of contact she had with the man in front of her. He bit his lip and smiled at her, edging his body closer and closer to hers with every breath that he took. Lexi was incredibly aware of how close he was to her, she could practically hear his heart beating in his chest as he brought his other hand up to rest on the hollow of her neck and shoulder.

"Connor," she breathed, looking him in the eye and trying desperately not to simply jump him then and there.

Thankfully for her, she didn't need to jump him, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue flicking across her bottom lip until she finally gave in and surrendered to the kiss. He groaned into her mouth as he slid his hand up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, slowly pushing her back onto the cold concrete of the warehouse floor, his body heavy on hers as she raked her nails down over his back. Connor slowly traced light kisses down over her cheek and across her neck, sucking the smooth skin of her shoulder in between his teeth and biting down a little on it. Lexi hissed a little at the sensation before relaxing underneath his weight, the warmth from his body providing some sort of unfamiliar comfort to her as he traced his free hand down over her chest and across her stomach. She shivered in response as his nails raked across the top of her pants, lightly scratching at the perfect 'v' shape on her skin. Connor stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye, his pupils so heavily dilated it was almost impossible to see his irises.

"Y'okay lass? We can stop?" he whispered, supporting himself up on his hand.

"No, no," she replied, quicker than she had intended. He couldn't help but chuckle at her as she closed her eyes and shook her head a little, cursing herself for seeming so desperate.

"How about we take it somewhere more," Connor looked around at the abandoned, stone cold warehouse around them.

"More?" she queried.

"Homely," he finished, quickly pressing his lips to her once more, savouring the sweet taste.

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked, her eyes narrowing a little with mischief.

"Oh I have a few places we could go," and without so much as another word he stood up, grabbing her hand as he moved and pulled her up with him, planting one final, long kiss on her lips before dragging her out of the warehouse and into the alleyway.


	13. A little slice of heaven

Authors note: thanks to those that are reading and commenting... It helps me mo than you guys can ever know so massive thanks to all! Huge thank you to DeDe324 for being such an avid fan and to my ever beautiful XakibaphoxX for being such a wonderful lady too xxx you girls are amazing

light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 13**

Connor half dragged Lexi to the back end of the bar, the lights and noises from the warmth inside emanating out into the cool night street.

"Connor, people will see us if we go in there," Lexi said hesitating as he stopped outside of the pub.

"Don't worry lass, we're not goin' through the front door," he said with a wink as he lead her around the other side of the pub, slipping quietly through a smaller, dark green door at the back. Lexi glanced around, trying to get her bearings as they appeared in a darkened corridor, the sound of the clinking glasses and chatting patrons wafting through to where they were standing.

"Where are we?" Lex whispered to Connor, smiling to herself a little as she felt his hand squeeze hers a little harder.

"In the back section of the pub, come on," he pulled her along the corridor quietly, completely comfortable with where he was heading.

"Doc set this place up a long time ago when he was helping a friend of ours hide from the mafia, feckin' Rocco still isn't out of that circle just yet," Connor whispered to her as he rounded a corner and slowly opened a solid, dark brown wooden door. Lexi walked in as Connor held the door open for her and glanced around.

The room wasn't very big, it contained a single double bed with a tiny bedside table. Granted it was more of a bedroom than what Lexi had been staying in, and she couldn't help but wonder why Doc had given her the store room and not this room. Her thought process came to a dramatic halt as Connor grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall, his lips locking over hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth, his body pinning her against the wall.

"Hey Murph," John said casually as he slid into the bar stool next to Murphy, Dean and Sam coming to sit down on the other side of their Dad as well.

"Hey lads," Murph said with a nod, "what're you boys doin' here?"

"Doc said he needed our help with something, figured we'd stop by and check it out," John said, signalling to Doc for a drink.

"H, h, h, h, h how are ya boys?" Doc said grabbing three pint glasses and pouring beer into each.

"In desperate need of a drink," Dean mumbled under his breath, to which Sam simply looked at him and sighed a little.

"Great thanks Doc," John replied with a smile as the glass was set down in front of him.

"M, m, m, m Murphy, w, w, w, w, where's ye... Fuck, ass!" Doc shook his head angrily, "ye brother?"

"No idea," Murph replied, narrowing his eyebrows as he thought about the question a little more. He shrugged after a moment and took a long drink from his beer, turning to face the Winchester's.

"Anythin' new out there?" he asked with a bit of a shrug.

Lexi gasped as Connor bit the side of her neck, her fingernails digging into his back as she closed her eyes and gave in to the heat slowly building in her body.

"It was a hexed blender," Dean said half-heartedly as he took a swig of his beer.

"A hexed item can be anything, from a pair of scissors to a, a, a car," Sam said, noticing the look of confusion on the Irishman's face.

"Really? Like, voodoo type stuff?" Murph asked, nodding in thanks to Doc as he poured another pint for him and placed it down on the counter.

"Uh, kind of," Sam said with a nod as he took a swig from his own glass.

"No one really knows where they came from," John explained a little further, "all we know is that we can stop them from killing people by putting them in hex boxes that trap the magic basically."

"Y're gonna have t'bare with me here, I'm only just gettin' a grasp on this whole demon, monster thing," Murph said with a slight chuckle as he took a big gulp of his beer.

"You and me both," Dean replied with a sigh as he drained the rest of his beer.

Connor let out a low groan as Lexi kissed a slow, torturous trail down his bare chest and over his toned abdomen, stopping just above his pants and glancing up at him. Her eyes were a deep, almost pitch black colour as she slowly undid the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down.

"Wait, wait, wait," Connor groaned, sitting up slowly and slipping his hands around her waist, pulling at the bottom of her crop top.

"What?" she asked, her fingertips looped into the top of his jeans.

"Fairs fair," he whispered into her ear as he slowly slid the material up over her shoulders and off of her body, dropping it to the floor absently. Lexi bit her lip slightly as Connor looked her up and down, his eyes practically drinking in every aspect of her.

"Fuck me," he hissed as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her delicate body on top of his, rolling her onto his back as he nipped at her bottom lip lightly, his hands trailed up and down her torso massaging every square inch of her skin he could get his hands on.

"What? So you're trying to tell me that demons have something to do with all this hexed stuff? What the hell kind of theory is that?" Dean spat, a brand new pint of beer sitting in front of him.

"Now hang on a second Dean, maybe he has a point," John said simply, turning back to face Murphy, "what do you mean that maybe the demons are doing it to make a point?"

Murphy bit his lip a little and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, but I get this feelin' this stuff is connected in some way," he said simply.

Connor slowly trailed the tip of his tongue down over Lexi's naval and across her hip bone lightly. Lexi arched up at the sensation, the only piece of clothing left on her body was the thin pair of plain black underwear she had.

"Now, I don't think that y'really need these on anymore," Connor whispered against Lexi's smooth, toned skin. She couldn't help but giggle softly as he looped his fingers inside her underwear and slowly pulled them off discarding them across the floor with the rest of her clothing.

"Much better," he growled as he slid back up the bed, assaulting her lips with his own as he slowly ground his hips against hers, teasing her, biting at her skin as she moved underneath him anxiously.

"Connor," she hissed in his ear as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder lightly.

"Patiences lass," he responded gently as he tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing his lips to hers sliding his tongue into her mouth, savouring the sweet taste of her lips. His tongue explored the warmth of her mouth as his free hand trailed over every available inches of her body. Lexi groaned underneath him, frantically begging him to move, to touch her, to do whatever he wanted to her. He slowly sunk his teeth into her bottom lip one last time before lowering himself down on top of her letting out a soft gasp as he carefully slid inside.

"Let me ask y'question," Murph said as he turned to face the three boys next to him, flicking back a shot quickly.

"Go on then," John said, still only on his second beer.

"Did any of y'know the lass that got attacked by the blender?" he queried, spinning the small shot glass in his fingertips carefully.

"No," Dean and Sam said at the same instant. John on the other hand remained silent for a few moments, thinking more intently about the scene they had encountered earlier.

"No, I don't think we knew her," John agreed finally, realising that Murphy was watching him carefully.

"Y'sure about that?" Murph asked again. There was a silence that fell over the three of them as they considered what it was Murph was asking.

"Oh my God, Connor," Lexi gasped as Connor started a slow torturous rhythm, his hips coming down harder and harder against hers as he moved inside of her.

"Sammy, what did you say her name was?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Uuuuhhh," Sam grabbed his phone and flicked through a few things before finally exclaiming, "Sarah Dawson."

"Name doesn't sound familiar at all," Dean said shaking his head slightly.

Connor sat up, pulling Lexi up with him, still moving his hips against hers as she threw her head back in ecstasy, her hands tangling in his hair as he kissed down between her breasts, slowly running his tongue over each one of her nipples lightly.

"Was she married?" Murph asked, sipping at his beer lightly.

"It says here she was a widower," Sam said with a shrug.

"What else?" John asked.

"Uh, moved from Texas to Atlanta when she was younger, Father was part of the navy. She met her husband, Frank, got married. They moved out to Kansas together for a while, he worked away a lot of the time for a mining company, when he died two years back she moved back to Boston," Sam said with a shrug, clearly not seeing any relevance.

"She lived in Kansas?" John said suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Sam nodded.

"What was her maiden name does it say?" he pressed, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

"Uuuuuuuuum, Sarah... Woodhouse," he looked up from his phone at his brother and Dad staring wide eyed at him.

"Oh," John half whispered.

"Oh, fuck! Connor, don't stop, please," Lexi gasped as Connor dug his fingernails into her hips painfully, pulling her harder and harder against himself as he leaned up and slammed his lips against hers.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dean asked turning to look at John expectantly.

"Who?" Sam and Murph asked at the same time.

"Yeah, one in the same," John said with a nod as he focused back on his beer, taking a long drink before setting it down, still avoiding eye contact.

"Who's Sarah Woodhouse?" Murphy asked, narrowing his eyebrows, seeming to have completely abandoned his beer.

"No one," Dean said, more anger and contempt in his tone than normal.

"Dean," Sam chastised.

"No Sam, she's no one," he resounded, lifting his eyes and glaring at his baby brother.

"Dad?" Sam asked, completely bypassing his brothers look.

Lexi dug her fingers into Connor's back as she collapsed forwards, a loud groan escaping her lips as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Her body convulsed in sheer ecstasy as he continued to thrust against her, his release following only a few moments later. He grasped a handful of her hair as he thrust up one final time, a low growl escaping his lips as he held her body tightly against his own. Both their breaths were rasping and staggered, Lexi's heart was hammering against her chest, feeling as though it would rip out of her ribcage at any moment. Her body soaking up the warm, tingling sensation that seemed to ripple through her every single pore. Connor slowly lay backwards onto the bed, the light weight of Lexi's body forming a blanket over him as he tried to regain some sort of feeling in his extremities. He gently ran his hand through her hair as he tried to stop his heart from beating as hard as it was.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed again, a little more anger and frustration in his voice this time.

"She was Alexis' baby sitter Sam," John barked angrily, his hand gripping the pint glass harder.

"What?" Sam exclaimed as Dean shut his eyes painfully and shook his head a little.

"So y'do know her then?" Murphy asked after a moment.

"Yeah," John nodded, letting out a long sigh.

"And I can guarantee you Lexi knows her better than any of us do," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"How?" Murph asked.

"When she was young and we were off hunting, Dad used to leave her with Sarah. She was pretty much a second mother to Lex," Sam said, suddenly realising what was going on.

"You don't think..." Dean looked at Sam then across to John, his eyes flooding with fear and worry.

"Wow," Lexi breathed, her body still tingling.

"I can't tell y'how much I've been wantin' t'do that lass," Connor whispered, closing his eyes as he traced his fingertips up and down her shoulder as she lay with her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you did," she whispered back, a broad smile coming over her lips as she bit her lip lightly and listened to the steady strumming of his heart beating in his chest.

"They're going after people she knows," Sam exclaimed sadly.

"They're trying to coax her out," Dean growled.

"We can't afford to lose her to Azezel, God only knows what he'll do to her," John said running his hands through his hair and resting them on the back of his neck painfully.

Murphy closed his eyes slowly, a strange, nauseous feeling overcoming him as he leaned forward, bracing himself against the bar. The three boys watched him closely as he slowly raised his head and turned to face them, the familiar, pearly white eyes staring straight at them.

"If he gets to Alexis, I can pretty much guarantee that she won't be walking out of there alive," Irin said simply.

"We _aren't_ going to lose her," Dean said defensively.

"I have it on good authority you will," Irin said, his focus turning to Dean.

"How could you possibly know that?" John asked forcefully.

"Because... She's the one we need to get us back into heaven."


	14. My baby sister

Authors note: big thanks to all that have been reading, commenting and favouriting this story. You guys are the reason that I keep writing and I cannot thank you enough for the time and effort you have put in to reading this and following it with me. Massive thank you! Please keep reading and reviewing as much as you can, every piece of feedback I get helps me more than anything!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 14**

"In case you've forgotten _Dean_, you were the one that told her you didn't want anything to do with her ever again," Sam said shaking his head a little as they sat around the bar after all the other patrons had left. Murphy was back to being himself and Connor had returned from his 'nightcap'. While none of the Winchesters suspected where he had been, he knew that his twin knew, almost intimately, where he had spent the passed few hours.

"That doesn't mean squat Sammy," Dean spat, pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips.

"It means everything," John interjected angrily.

"How?" Dean barked, stopping and holding his arms out to the sides angrily.

"Because you know her. She idolises you more than any of us, god when you kids were tiny she wanted to grow up to be just like you," John responded shaking his head a little. Dean dropped his arms and stared absently at his father, memories of their childhood flooding his mind making it almost impossible to concentrate.

One particular memory that Dean had held quite close to his heart was the day Lexi had broken Dean's ex girlfriends nose in the middle of the school they were at. She was a tiny little thing with her bright red hair, he could still see the fire, the anger, the annoyance in her eyes when she laid one on this girl. His girlfriend at the time had caught Dean kissing another girl behind the bleachers at lunch time and she decided to have an all out yelling fit at him in front of everyone. Dean being the smooth talker he was had tried to discuss everything calmly and quietly with her, though she wanted nothing to do with him in the slightest. Lexi had been watching the exchange for some time, her tiny little hands balling into fists as the young girl got louder and louder. She hadn't stepped in until the last minute though. Dean's ex-girlfriend, ex by the point in time, made the crucial mistake of calling him a freak and telling him he had 'daddy issues' and would never be anything other than a jerk. Lexi, without so much as blinking walked straight up behind the young girl, tapped her on the shoulder and socked her one straight in the nose. Lexi had continued on to exclaim loudly that the girl had no right to talk to her brother that way and that she was a stuck up little bitch that didn't deserve Dean's attention and if she wasn't suck a prude and a bore maybe he would have been inclined to spend more time with her. She gave the young girl one final kick to the shin before grabbing her big brothers hand and dragging him out of the school gates, making sure to take Sam with them as she did so. Needless to say, they never went back to that school again.

It always made Dean smile the way Lexi had reacted so instinctively, so protectively to someone hurting and humiliating her family. Standing there in that pub, staring at his Dad, he realised that Lexi was more like him than he had ever imagined. She was just the same as he was, stubbornly loyal and painfully protective in every sense of those words. He knew from the second she had been born that she was going to turn out just like him, though he had always found it bizarre that she was born with fire engine red hair he also knew that it was that exact colour that would make her the little fireball she would grow into.

"We need t'help her," Murphy said almost immediately, noting a dull silence filling the room.

"Aye," Connor nodded, his mind reeling with the information that had just been freshly explained to him by Murphy.

"Where do we even start looking though?" Sam asked dejectedly. There was an awkward silence that fell across the room. Connor, Murphy and Doc all knew where she was, and Doc knew that the boys knew, though none of them were willing enough to give that information up so readily.

"Conn should know where the lass is," Murphy said suddenly, a mischievously threatening smirk on his face.

"Why the fuck would your brother know where my sister is?" Dean asked stopping dead in his tracks and looking at the two Irish twins.

"Because, he went and did her earlier on tonight," Murphy replied simply, leaning back against the bar and smiling at Connor.

"Fuck you!" Connor cursed loudly, grabbing his brother in a headlock and tackling him to the ground angrily.

The truth was, it didn't bother Connor that much that Murphy had said what he had, it was more the fact that he didn't want everyone here to know that Doc had been hiding her for the past few months.

"You've known where she's been all this time?" John questioned, his voice low. Connor and Murphy both stopped instantly, Connor's hand still locked around his brothers throat.

"No sir, not all this time," Connor replied quickly, shoving his brother into the bar top one last time before straightening up.

"Do you know where she is now?" John asked, his voice barely above an angry whisper.

"No sir, not exactly," Connor said shaking his head a little.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me you Irish pig!" John yelled grabbing Connor by the back of the neck and throwing his head against the bar, his gun aimed at the young mans temple.

"Woah woah, easy there!" Murphy exclaimed, his hands up in front of him as everyone stood stock still.

"That is my fucking baby out there, if you know where she is, or have any single smidge of an idea where she might be then I suggest you speak up right now otherwise I swear to your God I'll kill you," John's voice had taken on quite a hatred as he pressed the tip of the gun into Connor's temple a little harder.

"She was here earlier, I swear, I saw her before I came back t'see you lads, other than that I don't know where she's been, I swear," Connor managed to mumbled, the weight from John's hand on the back of his head beginning to hurt.

"What do you mean she was here earlier?" Sam asked, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"She and I were together earlier on, in the old warehouse next door," he had barely finished the sentence before John had shoved his head against the bar one final time and was half running to the door with his two boys right on his heels.

"W,w,w,w,w, wait," came the forced stutter of the old Irishman behind the bar. The three boys stopped where they were and turned to face Doc, their eyes all blazing with the same unwavering love and fear for their youngest family member.

"What?" Dean barked, unnecessarily angrily.

"Sh,sh,sh,sh, she's been stayin', h,h,h,h,h, here with me," Doc exclaimed loudly, straightening up and flinging his dirty tea towel over his shoulder as the three boys glared at him from the doorway.

"What?" Connor and Murphy said in perfect unison, both simply playing stupid, trying to avoid any further friction than was already evident between the boys.

"You're telling me, that she's been here," Dean raked his fingers across his face, "_the whole fucking time_!" he yelled.

"Y,y,y,y,y... Fuck! Ass! Yes. Y'little shite," Doc exclaimed, his glare narrowing to match that of the Winchester's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell us old man? We've been drinking here night after night and you couldn't find five fucking minutes to tell us about this!" Dean yelled, his anger pooling underneath his skin ready to explode at any second.

"She was here for sanctuary!" Doc barked back.

"Sanctuary?" Dean started though didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as John stepped forwards, his gun raised and aimed square at the Doc's head.

"Easy there," Murphy hissed, his eyes trained right on the hardened features of the older man before him.

"You people have no idea what is going on here. You think because you've come out on a few simple hunts with us that you understand all of this. You think just because we've taught you how to throw a bit of salt around and play with holy water that you have it all figured out? Well I got news for you, this whole entire, fucked up lifestyle that you've dipped your toes into, is nothing. What you've seen... Is _nothing _compared to the horrors I've seen. The deaths that are on my head, the blood, the killing, the soul destroying destruction," John walked forwards steadily, his eyes never once deviating from the crinkled old features of the bartender before him.

"You think skipping along behind us is what it's all about. That all the evil, the hate, the horrible, inhumane happenings in this world are all because of these little beasties. You think we travel around, ridding the world of all these nightmare creatures and that the world thanks us. Well, I've got news for you... _All _of you. This life, this, this job... Is bullshit. It's hard. It's dangerous. It's a fucking horrible, horrible little world to be involved in. It sucks you in, takes everyone you love from you. Kills all the love and affection and compassion you ever knew. You don't have friends, you're not _allowed _to have friends in this business. It rips your whole wellbeing from you and then kicks you in the ass."

Dean and Sam were both standing dead still in the doorway as their father spoke, his words echoing through them like a bullet through someones heart. Everything he was saying was the truth, and they knew it. They had both lived long enough to see their loved ones taken from them, their friends seeing much the same fate. They didn't spend time with people they loved or cared deeply for because they became targets for the ghouls and the evils that lurked the streets. It killed both of them to hear it, though they knew that it was all truth, and that was what hurt them more than anything else.

"This life is shit. It's hard, it's painful, it's dirty and worst of all, it's fucking lonely. You never see the light of day, you spend all day sleeping, then all night hunting things that want to eat your very soul then you return to some dirty, piss ant hotel room where the coffee tastes like rats piss and the beds are lined with sweat and body juices from god only knows who. You think we love this job? You think we do it because we enjoy it? Well let me tell you, we do it because we don't have any other choice. We hunt these things because we have to, and you hiding my daughter away is a fucking crime. A disgraceful act of a fucking useless old man," John stopped dead in his tracks, his gun still aimed straight at the Doc as he narrowed his eyebrows, a strange look taking over his features as he slowly turned to face his two sons.

"Dad?" Sam half whispered, his eyes going wide as they both stared down the barrel of the gun.

"It's a terrible life to live, and you boys deserve to get out now, while you still can," he slowly pulled the trigger back on the gun, his eyes fixed on the terrified looks of the boys in front of him.

Just as his finger curled around the trigger of the gun, the banging of the staff door being opened echoed through the room.

"Dad stop!" Lexi screeched as she threw herself in between the three of them, her arms out wide and her eyes filled with pure fear.

"Oooohh, there you are my darling," John hissed under his breath. In that same instant, both Dean and Sam knew exactly what had happened, though they were too late.

John's eyes flicked over to the all-too-familiar bright yellow colour before he tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide, a putrid black smoke swirling out of him and heading straight for Lexi. Her golden brown eyes went wide, her body rigid as she realised... He had forced her out of hiding. He had used the very thing she loved most to pull her out of safety and into the line of fire and there was nothing anyone could do. She took a few feeble steps backwards as the black smoke encircled her, forcing its way down her throat as she froze where she was standing. Dean and Sam both lunged forwards just as she closed her eyes, swaying backwards and forwards on her heels before opening her eyes and stretching her neck from side to side.

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled, his body tense, his hand on his shotgun as he watched his baby sister examine her hands intently.

"Well, well, well," she chuckled, "this is _quite _the meat suit after all."


	15. You're in my head, I'm in my heart

Authors note: So I'm trying to upload as much as I can and I feel this is going to be coming to a close relatively soon-ish, thanks to all that have been following and to all that have been commenting and favouriting. You guys are incredible in every sense of the word.

PS, working on yet another new fanfic... keep your eyes peeled. =D It'll be up soon!

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 15**

"Get out of our sister," Sam barked stepping up to stand next to Dean as he spoke.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," Azezel looked over at the two of them, his eyes a sickeningly shiny yellow this time around, "nah. I quite like it in here."

"Don't y'dare hurt that girl!" Connor growled from across the room, in his hand a bottle of holy water at the ready.

"Oh wah, what is it exactly that your sorry little Irish ass is going to do if I do?" Azezel sniped.

"Kill ya," Murphy replied.

"You can't kill him," John groaned, sitting up painfully from his spot on the floor, his head aching as he tried to stand.

"What?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Oh that's right, Daddy dearest has it smack bang on the head!" Azezel clapped, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Why the feck not?" Connor asked.

"Because if you kill _me _this, precious, little, body will go down with me," he laughed, running Lexi's hands up and down her toned abdomen.

"That's right," John nodded, finally staggering to his feet, "but I can definitely exorcise your ass."

"Oooh, wait now Daddy Winchester!" Azezel exclaimed, a false fear filled face coming over Lexi's features.

"For what?" he asked angrily, his eyebrows narrowing as he edged forwards.

"Because of this," Azezel casually held up Lexi's arm, a strange, freshly burnt marking protruding from the skin on her forearm.

"You son of a bitch!" John half yelled, his hands balling into tight fists as he glared angrily at the pair of yellow eyes before him.

"What is it?" Dean asked frantically.

"It's a containment symbol," John said simply.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he's locked himself in her body, no exorcism or salt or holy water can get him out of there," John said exasperatedly.

There was a strange silence that fell over the room, no one dared move or speak at all, the information slowly beginning to sink in.

"Well, if you would all excuse me, I've got somewhere to be," Azezel said with a smirk as he began moving towards the door.

"Oh no no no, you're not going anywhere with our sister," Dean exclaimed, stepping forwards a little, cocking his shotgun menacingly at Lexi.

"Do you really want to do that?" Azezel asked, biting his lip and folding his arms across his chest casually.

"And why wouldn't we?" Sam asked casually.

"Well, you hurt me, you hurt this precious little meat suit you care so deeply for," he replied sarcastically, a tone they had all heard from Lexi so many times before.

"Fuck," Sam whispered, standing up straight and lowering his gun reluctantly.

"Exactly, thanks for that my darlings, now, if you'll excuse me," he continued forwards as Dean practically threw his shotgun down by his side and glared at the back of his sisters head as she casually escaped out of the main door to the pub.

Lexi felt like she had been squished into a small box and stuffed into a cellar somewhere. She was present for every moment that happened after they left the pub, from the slaughtering of a young boy of only eighteen to the discussion about souls that Azezel had with some blood filled saucer. What she couldn't work out was the casual memories that he would filter down into her corner of subconsciousness, where she was stuffed. Memories that she didn't even realise were there anymore. Mostly the things she had desperately wanted to forget. John leaving when she was only barely old enough to fire a weapon steadily, Dean and her having a massive argument before he left for three weeks to hunt in Texas. Sam's argument with her the day he left for college. The haunting sound of their father screaming in pain as he was flayed and doused in salt water. The agonised groans as Dean was thrown from room to room as a seriously pissed off spirit tried to get them out of the house. The light in Sam's eyes dimming and almost completely diminishing as he hung by his neck from an abandoned cellar moments before Lexi managed to slice the rope and send him crashing to the dust covered ground. But worst of all, the single memory that Azezel seemed to enjoy replaying was Dean telling her that he didn't want anything to do with her ever again. Every time she watched that back she seemed to lose herself just a little more.

"Are we enjoying the show?" Azezel asked her some weeks later as they were stringing up a young woman from her toes in the middle of a shopping centre in the dead of night.

"Just get out!" she screeched, kicking against the edges of the caged walls, her chest suddenly aching with ever kick she gave. She stopped after a moment, suddenly realising where she was.

"You've put me inside my own heart?" she exclaimed loudly, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my dear you are a bit of a bright spark aren't you?" came the echoing voice of the demon before her.

"Why?" she asked defeatedly, the walls around her beginning to strum in and out with the steady beating of her heart.

"Because, I thought it quite fitting to stuff you in there while I commandeer the rest of you," he cackled.

"You won't get away with this," she hissed, gripping at the bars of her little cage and rattling them angrily.

"Oh but I will my precious, I will, because you see if your family so much as _think_ about coming near you, I'll make sure they never get to see your darling little face again," he laughed, tying the final knot on the rope and standing back to admire his handy work. The woman he had strung up was a part of some distinct ploy to summon demons from hell, though Lexi had been too preoccupied with her own memories to bother trying to understand how it all linked up. She stopped rattling against the cage and slumped back against the cold steel, her eyes closing quietly as she tried to find some comfort in the fact that her heart was still beating steadily. That was something.

"Well, have you two found them at all?" John asked sitting in the front seat of the Impala, one of his many mobile phones pressed to his ear, both Dean's and Sam's eyes focused on him intently.

"No, we are trying though John," came the now familiar brogue of Connor's accented voice.

"Well you should get those lazy fucking angels involved, they need her as much as we do," and without waiting for a response John slammed the phone down onto the seat beside him, biting his thumbnail angrily as he glared out at the pouring rain around them.

"She's going to be okay," Sam said softly from the backseat. Dean clenched his jaw a little, his mind reeling with everything that was going on. John refused to look at either of his sons, simply stared out of the rain covered window and waited patiently for Dean to start the engine and slowly take off down the road.

"Please stop this!" Lexi roared, her eyes closed tightly as the image of her brother telling her he didn't want anything to do with her ever again blared in front of her.

"Oh no, no, no, my precious little darling, I need you to be as distraught and as you can possibly can be," came the overriding sound of Azezel's voice.

"Why? Why would you want to do that?" she screeched.

"Because," Azezel cackled, "I need that angst, that rage, that torture to kill that precious little family of yours."

Lexi couldn't manage to get Azezel to talk to her again after that.

"We're no closer to working out where in the hell they are," Dean grumbled as he slumped back against the boys old couch in the apartment.

"We're closer than we were," Sam responded, a slight pain in his voice as he spoke.

"Actually, I think we're closer than you boys realise," Murphy commented from his place by the window.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" John barked angrily, leaning against the counter top defeatedly. Murphy suddenly grasped the windowsill, his body swaying back and forth a little as he tried to steady himself. The boys remained perfectly quiet as he opened his eyes and shook his head a little.

"You," John hissed, his body tensing completely as he stared into the familiar pearly covered irises of Irin.

"Please, do not show such hostility towards us John, we are not here to harm you, _or _your daughter," Irin said passively.

"No, but you haven't exactly done anything to really help us out!" Dean barked, now standing in front of the couch.

"Haven't we?" Irin replied, glancing across at the three boys then turning to look back out of the window.

Connor was standing down in the street, his hand clasped tightly around Lexi's arm. As he stood there a searing, burning smoke rose up from where their skin touched.

"Your sister is here," Irin said simply, turning to face Sam and Dean. Sam slowly straightened up, his stern gaze never once leaving the pearl of Murphy's eyes in front of him. He walked passed both Dean and John who seemed to be completely rooted to their positions in the apartment.

"Dad," Sam breathed as he finally reached the window and drew back the curtain a little to see Connor and Lexi standing in the alleyway. John glared at Irin as he walked over to stand by his son and peer out into the street.

"Damn it," John hissed under his breath. Dean was watching intently, waiting for his family to make some sort of decision on what they should all be doing at that moment.

"Well?" he asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"We have to go get your sister," John sighed, turning to face his two boys, "and it's not going to be easy."


	16. Anyone but him

Authors note: thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing so much, you're all incredible and I cannot convey how much I appreciate it all! Special thanks to DeDe324... Incredible woman and an inspiration to me! Go read her stuff!

So enough out of me...

**Chapter 16 **

"And here they cooooome," Lexi shuddered at the voice inside her head. She wanted to close her eyes and stop watching but Azezel had given her front row seats to the upcoming mayhem that was about to unleash itself.

"Let her go," John spat, striding up to where the two of them were standing.

"Lemme think about that..." Azezel shifted from one foot to the other and pretended to stroke his beard.

"No," he cackled, wincing only slightly in pain as Connor dug his fingernails into Lexi's already searing flesh.

"Let her go you sick son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, his eyes narrowing into one of the most intense stares Lexi had ever witnessed.

_Should we ask your darling brother if he meant what he said about never wanting anything to do with you again?_

"Don't you dare!" Lexi screeched at the voice inside her head, watching helplessly as her eyes trailed up to stare directly into Dean's.

"Ah, Dean, is it?" Azezel started, a sick smirk overtaking his lips.

"Yeah," Dean grumbled back.

"I've got a message from your sister," he continued on.

"Oh really?" came the, expected, sarcastic response.

"Yeah, she said to tell you that she doesn't want anything to do with you ever again either and that calling you that day was the single worst mistake of her entire life," Lexi could almost feel her heart break as Dean's expression went from anger to disbelief.

_I think it worked,_ came the hysterical laugh inside her head as she watched Dean purse his lips even harder and shake his head a little.

"Don't listen to him Dean, Lexi wouldn't say that kind of stuff, we practically raised her. He's just trying to piss you off," Sam reassured his brother, clutching to his shotgun a little tighter. Dean didn't respond to his brothers reasoning, simply glared at the two standing in front of him. Part of him knew Sam was right but the other part of him also knew that he had hurt Lexi badly when he had told her he wanted nothing more to do with her. It wouldn't have surprised him if she had turned around and said something to that extent out of anger and hurt.

"Brother," Irin was walking casually towards where his brother and yellow eyes were standing.

"Irin," Quaddisin nodded his grip loosening just slightly on the searing flesh on Lexi's arm.

"Are you ready to do this brother?" Irin said softly, his eyes suddenly holding a certain sadness and pain. His brother simply glanced back at the family standing at the ready and nodded with a sad sort of submission.

Everything that happened from there happened in an instant, simultaneously Quaddisin let go of Lexi's arm revealing that he had completely burnt off the seal that Azezel had put there. John was the only one quick enough to notice what had happened and without missing a single beat began reciting the exorcism in Latin. Before he had a chance to get even a quarter of the way through, Quad had Lexi around the throat holding her in one spot as Irin pressed his hands together, his eyes tightly closed, repeating some sort of chant over and over again.

"Dad..." Sam took a step forwards, coming to stand in line with his brother and his father as all three of them watched the scene in front of them. John had ceased his exorcism and was watching anxiously as a vibrant glimmering ball of light began to form in the middle of Murphy's palms.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking touch me with that!" Lexi suddenly screeched, struggling manically against the hands holding her in place.

"Don't! You'll kill her!" Azezel screamed, his golden yellow eyes suddenly falling upon the family in front of him.

"Wait, wait!" Dean yelled, suddenly realising what was being shouted at him.

"Do it brother!" came the strained yell from behind Lexi.

Irin's eyelids suddenly flew open, revealing a piercing electric blue colour as he threw his hands forwards against Lexi's stomach, her body reeling and thrashing around as she screamed in agonising pain.

"Stop! You're killing her!" John yelled above the noise, charging forwards as the light suddenly subsided and Lexi suddenly went completely limp in Connor's grasp.

"What the fuck did you just do to my sister!" Dean bellowed, shoving Irin against the wall, his gun shoved underneath the mans throat.

"I'm guaranteeing our return to heaven," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, thrusting the butt of his gun into Murphy's temple before letting him go and turning to face his little sister.

It was the last thing Dean ever wanted to have to bare witness to. His little sister was laying on the floor, her white tank top stained with a deep, crimson red colour, her breathing raspy as she struggled to drag air into her rapidly depleting body.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Sam screamed, his hands pressed tightly against her stomach as he looked over at the two twins menacingly.

"The seal that he put on her skin could be broken and he could be exorcised, this way, there is no escape for him. If he leaves her body, he dies," Quad explained calmly.

"And what about my daughter?" John hissed, his hand resting on Lexi's forehead as he waited for the response.

"She'll be fine, so long as he doesn't go anywhere," Irin said simply.

"Which we highly doubt he's going to do, it's going to take a lot for him to get out of there anyway," Quad finished with a slightly sarcastic look on his face.

"So you put my child at risk, just so you could secure you're own damned entrance into heaven!" John exclaimed, his voice shaking with rage, as he stood up and faced the two twins.

"Not entirely, John, your daughter has a chance of making it out of all of this okay," Irin reasoned.

"A CHANCE! You trying to comfort me with the fact that my child has a CHANCE of making it out of this alive?" he shook his head angrily and gritted his teeth.

Lexi suddenly opened her eyes, coughing and spluttering as she painfully sat up, her body convulsing at the simple movement.

"Lex?" Dean whispered, his hands hovering over the shotgun that was resting by his side.

"Only for a second," she breathed, blood beginning to line her mouth as she spoke.

"I'm s, sorry Dean," she gasped, "w,what he said was, a lie."

"Shhh, Lex come on, I know that," Dean replied quietly, as he forced a shaky smile and brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I...," she breathed before giving in to another manic coughing fit, this time droplets of blood trickling down from her mouth as she heaved. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before the familiar sickening yellow of Azezel's eyes flooded hers.

"Awwwww, isn't she a keeper?" he mocked.

"Get out of her," Dean growled.

"Ah I would but then, we both die," he said with a mock distressed tone in his voice.

"Azezel," Irin spoke clearly from behind the two boys. Dean and Sam both stood up and backed away from where they were sitting, letting the two twin brothers take their places.

"Oooh, my dear little boys, how's it hanging chaps?" yellow eyes cackled.

"Nice trick with the fire and shit, but you see, you lose lads," he whispered, an unruly twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Meaning what exactly?" Quad stepped in, his eyebrow cocked slightly as he waited for the response.

"Meaning, you don't get to keep me here, I don't need this little lady to keep going," he leaned forwards, more blood spilling from the gaping wound on Lexi's stomach as he moved.

"How?" Irin asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm better at this deceptive stuff than you, don't ever forget that," in one swift movement he reached up and grabbed Quaddisin around the throat, his fingers tightening as his eyes flashed a brilliant shade of yellow. At the same moment Quaddisin's eyes turned to a sickeningly pale white as he was forced to his knees, gasping for air.

"You see little boy," yellow eyes turned to address Irin, who was staring, mouth wide open, at the scene before him.

"I learned to control my tricks while I was away," he cackled turning back to face the rapidly weakening man in front of him.

"No! NO! NO! Not Connor! Not him! He did nothing wrong!" Lexi screeched, hammering her fists against what felt like a glass panel.

"You've hurt enough people!" she screamed, frantically kicking and slamming her fists into the glass in front of her.

_This is just the beginning my little one, after this maggot is gone, it's your family I'll be coming for. And you'll get to watch as they get slaughtered BY YOUR HANDS!_

"Not if I can stop it!" Lexi threw her whole body against the wall, shuddering as her stomach began to ache with a burning pain she had never felt before.

_Oh bless your dear little heart. Keep trying though child, you'll never stop this._

Lexi growled angrily, throwing herself against the glass again, this time a soft cracking noise emanated from the bottom of the panel. Lexi didn't seem to take much notice, not even hesitating as she threw herself one final time at the glass panel, the entire thing shattering against her weight as she fell forwards with a slight squeal of shock.

Though she never actually hit anything solid at all. In fact, as she slowly stood up and looked around her, she was standing in the alleyway next to her own body, holding Connor around the neck as her family and his brother stood staring at the two of them.

"What the..." she took a few steps forwards, waving her hand in front of John's face slowly. He was frozen. Completely and utterly frozen, as was the yellow eyed version of herself and everyone around her.

"Hello Alexis," she jumped at the sudden invasive sound and spun around, her eyes wide with a sort of fear and expectation.

"Who in the hell?" she was standing face to face with a relatively tall man wearing a grey trench coat.

"No, not in hell, I'm an angel of the lord," came the deep and rather husky sounding voice.

"Oh yeah, sure, of course," Lexi nodded, trying to keep her voice as even and un-sarcastic as she could manage.

"You do not believe me?" he asked, his tone not changing much at the question.

"Well, any angel I've met hasn't ever really looked like," she cut herself shot and nodded at him.

"No, this is just my vessel, a human being that will some day carry me so I may walk in the world with your brothers. In real life I am the size of your empire state building," he said with a slight nod.

"Okay there hot shot, no need to brag," she said cocking her eyebrow at the comment and glancing around at her family again.

"So um, why the freeze frame?" she asked looking back at the man in front of her.

"I have a proposition for you,"

"Oh good, more propositions," she said with a sigh.

"My proposition is not like that of my fallen brothers, mine is a guarantee," he said simply.

"Okay, okay, um how about, before we go making deals and promising souls or whatever that I actually know your name first?"

"My name is Castiel," he paused, looking her up and down for a moment, "and you are the one person that can save the entire human race."


	17. Shall we change fate, one last time

Authors note: this voyage has, indeed come to an end. I can only hope that you all loved it and continue to love it as much as I do. Please read and review no matter how many days, weeks, months of years after it has been published that you get to it. I love hearing what you all think!

Light and love

always

xxx

E

see you on the next story!

**Chapter 17**

"Um, I'm sorry, you're going to have to say that one again for me," Lexi said rubbing her fingertips against her eyes as she tried to rationalise everything that was going on.

"You can help save the human race, so long as you agree to a few terms and pledge your allegiance, no matter what happens," Castiel exclaimed simply, his glimmering blue eyes staring, unblinkingly at Lexi.

"Allegiance to what exactly?" Lexi asked, dropping her hand back down to her side and staring back at Castiel.

"To God," he replied.

"Right, what else could it have possibly been," Lexi sighed. She glanced back at the scene behind her, anger and sadness boiling up inside of her as she looked into her own yellow stained eyes.

"You can save these people Alexis," Castiel stepped forwards again, "you can change the fate of your world."

"Enough, enough!" Lexi exclaimed stepping back a little and holding her hands up defensively.

"Does this offend you?" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he studied her expression.

"No," she snapped. Lexi sighed and shook her head a little, "no, it's not that. I just, I'm kind of dealing with a few things at the moment."

"Things such as your body being used against your will to kill the man you had sexual intercourse with?" Castiel summed up, his voice disturbingly monotone as he spoke.

"Uh, wow, okay. Sort of," she raised her eyebrow at him awkwardly and ran her hand through her hair.

Lexi felt like she was everywhere all at once, she had no idea how she had gone from being passenger in her own brain to standing in the middle of an alleyway watching herself kill the man she had a bit of a thing for. Of course on top of all of that was now some trench coat wearing angel in front of her telling her she could save the planet, which of course made no sense considering that the only thing the world was in danger of was global warming and eating itself to death.

"This deal, what exactly is it that you want me to agree to?" she said skeptically after a long pause.

"You are required to agree to come with me to heaven immediately, no pauses, no goodbyes, simply come. Of course you must pledge allegiance to God and stand by my side regardless of what may come about or what may happen. Also you must promise to allow my brother Michael to use your brothers body as his vessel."

"Vessel?" she said slowly, shaking her head in misunderstanding.

"Yes, Dean is Michael's vessel, the only one that can save your world when Lucifer takes over Sam's body and unleashes hell on Earth,"

"What?! What in the shit are you talking about!" Lexi practically screamed.

"I have no idea what 'shit' is but I am talking about the battle that will take place against Lucifer and Michael that your brothers will play the main roles in," Castiel explained,his voice still monotoned and unwavering.

Lexi shook her head and covered her face with her hands, sucking in a few deep breaths as she tried to rationalise the insanity that she was hearing. Her brothers were supposed to be the 'vessels' for two major angels in a battle royale for the world. She was having more than one simple issue dealing with what was being presented to her. Not just because it sounded insane but mostly because Sam, the sweetest, funniest, friendliest guy she knew was going to be a vessel for _Satan _himself! And better yet, Dean was meant to play the role of Michael and eventually kill

Satan or more accurately Dean.

"Alexis?" Castiel asked, his voice softer than before. Lexi shook her head and let her hands fall away from her face

"And in exchange?" she asked simply. her eyes slightly vacant and her face suddenly taking on a deeply troubled and tired look.

"In exchange we will offer you sanctuary in heaven," Castiel exclaimed, his eyebrows narrowing as he tried to rationalise why Lexi looked so disconcerted with the whole offer.

"That's it?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out to the sides angrily.

"What is it?" he queried.

"You're asking for all that crap and yet, all I get is sanctuary in heaven!" She spat.

Castiel could not understand why she was reacting in the way she was, in fact he found it completely irrational. As far as he could see the offer was one of the best that could have ever been produced.

"Why do you seem displeased?" He asked after a long pause.

"Because it's not good enough," she said suddenly, shaking her head and staring at him expectantly.

"Why not?"

"You're talking about some fucking massive, earth shattering battle between _my_ brothers all because _your _brothers can't sort their shit out! Offering _me_ sanctuary isn't enough. Quite frankly it's rude, I'd gladly give up my spot in heaven to be sure that my brothers are saved,"

"Okay," Castiel nodded, "state your terms."

"Say what now?" Lexi definitely hadn't expected that as a comment.

"What do your require in order for me to make sure you come with me now?" he asked simply.

"I want a promise that my family will be safe, a promise that my two idiot brothers will be looked after, _especially _when they have to go through this whole angel verses devil thing, and that my Dad is going to be protected as well," Lexi said simply. Watching Castiel's expression for some sort of indication as to what to expect.

"You would give up your own sanctuary to protect those you love?" he asked, as if the simple notion was foreign to him.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Look, Castiel, or whatever your name is. My family is the single most important thing in my life, they've been my best friends and my whole life from the second I popped into this world. I know my family and more specifically I know my brothers. I can guarantee that at some stage or another they are going to make some of the most ridiculous choices ever. I can almost guarantee that at some point or another they'll make it down to hell. If _any _of them do by some stupid chance, end up down there, I want a _guarantee _that you will bring them back," she said the last few words a little more deliberately than before.

"You want me to reach into hell and bring them back?" Castiel reiterated after a long pause.

"Pretty much," she said with a nod.

"And if you get this, and your place in heaven you will agree to allow Michael access to Dean's body as his vessel?" Castiel asked.

"I, guess so," she said hesitantly after a moment.

"And this is your word?" He asked finally.

"Yes," she said directly.

"Then it is agreed upon," he nodded at her and turned to face the scene behind Lexi.

Castiel walked forwards, placing his hand gently on Murphy's forehead first, a blinding light flashing in his skull before his body suddenly went limp on the floor.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?" Lexi asked, stepping forwards quickly before he placed his hand on Connor's head.

"Sending them to the world they deserve to be in. Those brothers were never made to be in this world or any other," Castiel said simply, placing his hand to Connor's head, eliciting the same light that had taken over Murphy's body.

"Which world would that be?" her tone sounding more sarcastic than questioning.

"Purgatory," came the familiar monotone of Castiel's voice.

"Purgatory?!" Lexi exclaimed loudly, her eyes going wide.

"Exactly," Castiel responded turning to face the yellow eyed version of the small girl in front of him.

"Your little entrant however, I am unable to send back to hell," Castiel said suddenly.

"What? Why the fuck not? That thing is dangerous!" Lexi growled standing in front of him, pointing at her own, yellow eyes.

"He is needed, without him a great deal of events do not play out and the fight against Lucifer and Michael would not take place how they are supposed to," Castiel explained calmly.

Lexi took a deep breath and looked back at her own, disgraceful yellow irises. She couldn't understand why this angel would let such an unforgiving creature roam free, but the way she saw it if it stopped her family from ending up in a bad way then she would go along with whatever he told her was right. Lexi nodded slowly after a moment, her eyes trailing over to her family.

"This won't hurt," Castiel said suddenly as he placed his hand on Lexi's stomach softly.

A piercing scream rang out in her ears as a pitch black smoke began to seep out of the wound on her stomach. She watched in vain as the smoke swirled lazily around before disappearing up the alleyway. Lexi blinked a few times, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she watched her own living body collapse to the floor in a heap.

"I promise you, it will all be okay," Castiel said standing closer to her than he had been before.

"Thanks," she said with a slight nod.

"It will be fine Alexis, your family will be fine," he tried to comfort her in some sort of awkward tone.

"Can I, see them, _moving,_ one last time before I go?" she said softly, her gaze fixed on Dean as she waited for Castiel's response.

"Very well," he said with a nod.

At the same simultaneous moment, Lexi, Connor and Murphy all collapsed to the floor with a thump.

"Alexis!" John scrambled forwards and pulled his daughter into his lap, her body completely limp in his arms as he checked her over for a pulse. Dean and Sam came to kneel in front of their father, Sam holding Lexi's hand, half begging, half praying for her to wake up.

"Dad?" Dean whispered, his heart pounding in his ears as he shakily brushed his fingertips over his baby sisters face, shifting some matted hair from her eyes.

"I," John shook his head, his eyes suddenly hidden behind a clear glassy film.

"Dad! Is she okay?" Sam exclaimed, tears already falling down his cheeks as he grasped her hand tighter in his. John forced himself to stifle the tears in his eyes and look at his son. All he could manage was a simple nod.

"No, no, no, Lex," Sam shook his head, his voice catching in his throat. He slowly brought her cool hand up gently, pressing his lips to her soft skin and closing his eyes, tears falling onto her skin in shimmering droplets.

John couldn't bare to watch his sons pain so instead he stared down at the limp body of his youngest child in his arms. All he had ever wanted was to keep them safe, all of them. He knew this life was a hard one and a lonely one at that but he had never in his life wanted to outlive any of his children. Especially Alexis. His only daughter. His youngest child. His baby girl. He choked back a sob and bit his lip painfully, squeezing his eyes shut as cold, pain filled tears fell from his eyes and gently landed on her soft, pale skin.

Dean couldn't manage to bring his eyes to meet anyone around him, he was gripping to Lexi's hand laying across her stomach so tightly, it felt like the only connection he had left to his little sister. He stared at his own knees, his vision completely blurred by the instantaneous tears that had welled in his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sam whispered, his voice strained and forced.

"We bury her," John said equally as quietly.

"No!" Dean half shouted, suddenly looking up at the men in front of him.

"We don't just bury her! She was our sister, your daughter," he couldn't stop the flood of tears that were now streaming freely down his face.

"She was the single greatest thing that this family had after Mom! She's a God send and a fucking hero! So no, we don't just _bury her_! We do whatever the hell we can to bring her back!" his voice seemed to crack on the last word as he blinked back more tears.

Neither of the other two seemed to know what to say. Until a soft Irish voice came from behind them.

"There's nothin' y'can do t'bring her back," Connors voice was equally as quiet and strained as that of Dean's.

"What would you know! Fucking mick," Dean barked, though there was no sting or maliciousness in his insult. He was hurting, Connor could see it, they all could see it. Instead of pushing the matter further Connor simply shuffled back until his back was against the wall, next to his brother who was slumped over, his breathing shallow.

"I am sorry about your family," Castiel said softly as Lexi watched the exchange between her three boys.

"No you're not. But thank you," she whispered, her own silent tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she watched Dean pull her battered and limp body into his lap, burying his head into her neck as he clutched to her tightly and began to cry, deep, soul aching sobs. Something she had never seen before in her life. She'd seen Sam cry and she'd even seen her Dad with a tear in his eye. But she had never seen Dean completely break down like that.

"We must go," Castiel exclaimed after a few moments.

"One second?" Lexi breathed, chocking back a sob. She turned to look over her shoulder, waiting expectantly for Castiel's deep toned response. But bless his heart, he didn't speak, just simply nodded.

Lexi walked forwards and knelt down next to her brothers heaving frame. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder softly.

"You'll always be my hero Dean," she whispered gently as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Alexis," she squeezed her eyes shut at the deep voice dragging her back to her somewhat twisted reality. She shook her head one last time and carefully planted a kiss on Dean's cheek before standing up and taking one last look at Sam's shimmering blue eyes and her Fathers comfortingly weathered face before turning and nodding to Castiel. Without another word he slowly reached forwards and rested his hand on her shoulder, and with one final flash of light, they were both gone.

As Dean sat there in the cold night air curled in a ball with his baby sisters body cradled in his arms he could have sworn he felt her body go completely, ice cold. He gripped to her tighter and bit his lip trying to stifle the pain and fear welling inside of him, too scared to let her body go because it would mean that she would be gone for good. In those dark moments in that alleyway he could have sworn that he felt the familiar warmth of Lexi's arms around his chest and the soft prickle of her lips against his cheek as he, for the first time since their mother died, let himself be completely and utterly overwhelmed with sorrow and pain. Their family, now more than ever before, was more broken than it had ever been. And this time, there was no hope of ever repairing the hole that was left.


End file.
